To fight Once More
by Kiza Kurosaki
Summary: After a Storm, the Straw Hat's beloved cook, is left Unable to fight, and depressed. Believing himself to be useless, he begins to lose himself in darkness. But, Zoro, their first mate, wont have any of it. with a little help from Ace, Will Zoro see the love he himself has for the cook?
1. Chapter 1

**Kiza: HI guys, heres a one piece story so please enjoy.**

* * *

This was bad, very bad. The storm was only getting worse with every passing second. The whole crew was running up and down the deck of the ship, lowering the masts, tying down barrels, crates, etc... Zoro growled as he heard Nami barking out orders to move faster.

"Watch out Moss-head!" a voice scolded suddenly, the next thing the swords men knew, he was tackled to the ground. Looking up, he could see a barrel come crashing down from the upper floor. Siting up he sees the crew's cook sitting up as well. "You Idiot! Pay attention!"

"Shut up! I don't need your damn help!" Zoro barks back. But, the said cook was already gone and running back up to the upper deck. "Shitty cook…" he says getting up and rolling barrel back into place and tying it down.

"Guys hold onto something! Big wave coming in!" Chopper called out, Zoro quickly grabbed onto the wooden railing as a large wave nearly capsized over Merry. After what felt like a few seconds, it was gone. Looking around the swordsman sighs. "WHERE'S SANJI!?" hearing that, the green haired male looks over the railing, damn it! That idiot must have gone overboard.

Suddenly, he sees the said blond come up, then get dragged back underwater. Pulling off his boots, he jumps off the boat and into the water. There was no way that he was going to let that damn cook die. Even if he didn't get along with him.

"Zoro! Damn it, Luffy! Zoro jumped in to save Sanji!" Nami explains to her captain who nods. He just hoped that his first mate would bring their cook back safe and sound.

"Nami, keep an eye out for them!" Luffy tells her, she nods and looks around.

Zoro, inwardly growled. He couldn't see anything in the water, it was murky and not easy to swim in. the currents where rough, but he had to find Sanji. Swimming back up, he looks around franticly.

"SANJI! SANJI!" Zoro calls out as another wave sweeps over him, coughing as he comes back up, he sees a glimpse of the cook's blond hair. Swimming over as quickly as he could over to him. But growls once noticing he was gone. "Damn it, SANJI!" Zoro calls out, suddenly Zoro feels someone climb on his back. He calms down hearing the said person start coughing. "Just hang on and I'll get us back to the ship got it?" He felt Sanji nod weakly against his neck. The blond wasn't doing so well, looking over his shoulder, Zoro could see that the blond's leg was bleeding heavily. Cursing inwardly at the sight of blood, he started swimming back to the ship.

Once he reached it, he grabbed onto the rope ladder that Usopp had lowered. "Shit…" he cursed as he felt the blond man begin to slip off his shoulder. He quickly reached over and pulled Sanji back up on his back by his arm. "Hey, hang on damn it." He couldn't see the other's face, but he could tell by looking at his hands, he had lost a lot of blood. His skin was pale, his leg must have gotten hurt pretty badly.

"Do you see them!?" Luffy asks, Nami looks around and smiles seeing that Usopp was helping said swordsman and cook topple over onto the deck. But the smile disappeared and was replaced with concern once she glanced at Sanji's right leg. Rushing over to them she kneels down next to him and starts shaking once she takes a closer look at the leg.

"CHOPPER! SANJI'S INJURED!" She called out in panic.

* * *

**Kiza: Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kiza: Hi everyone. here's chapter two, please enjoy**

* * *

It had been almost three days since the storm. Three days since Sanji had fallen overboard, three days since Zoro had to jump in to save him…and three days since then, the said cook hadn't woken up. Chopper had explained to the crew that his wounded leg was extremely severe and that the shock had most likely caused his body to shut down to prevent further injury. But what worried Chopper the most, was how Sanji was going to react when he woke up and told him that there was a good chance that he wouldn't be able to use his leg for fighting anymore.

And during those three days, Zoro never left his bedside. He felt as if seeing he had saved him, he had to be there to stay by his side. For days, Zoro had hoped that maybe the cook would wake up. But sadly, that wasn't the case.

Letting out a sigh, Zoro stood up and stretched his sore muscles. He briefly contemplated training for a few hours out on the deck to get his mind off things. Just as he was about to walk out of the room, he heard a pained groan. Quickly turning around, he watched the blond open his eyes.

"About damn time you woke up." He said neutrally, the blond turned to look at him, and smirked weakly. "I'll go get Chopper." with that he walked out of the room. Sanji sighed as he tried to sit up, his muscles protesting the sudden movement but gasped in pain a burning pain raced up his right leg.

'_Damn, what in the hell happened to me?' _Sanji thinks to himself. He turned toward the door as it opened. The next thing he knew he was being hugged tightly by the red-clothed body of his captain.

"Sanji you're okay!" Luffy cried out, relief evident in the younger boy's voice. The blond winced at the tight grip but smiled slightly. "How are you feeling?" he asked, pulling away from the injured man.

"Calm down idiot, I'm okay. Really sore, but okay." His captain grinned in satisfaction before he was pulled away by Usopp so that Chopper could check him over. "So, can I get out of bed?"

"…Yeah. But I need you to use this," the small deer explains as he brings in a crutch.

"Why?" Sanji asked, Zoro unconsciously tensed, anticipating an outburst.

"Because, when you fell overboard, you somehow fractured your left leg in several places, and-"

"I'll tell him later." Zoro cut in. The others looked at him in confusion. "He needs to get his bearings before we tell him anything else." He explained, cutting off Nami's protest as she opened her mouth to argue. It was a minute of tense silence before Luffy ordered everyone, including a protesting Chopper out of the room. He understood what Zoro's reason for wanting to post-pone the news. Zoro grabbed the crutch and handed it to the blond who took it reluctantly and slowly got up. "Don't overdo it…you're still not fully healed." Zoro explained, careful to keep his voice neutral, consciously trying not to say anything to rile up the blond. Sanji nodded in acknowledgment and used the crutch as extra support to stand.

"So, what is it you were going to tell me?" he asked, suspicion rising as the green-haired man actually hesitated.

He didn't know how to tell the cook that he wasn't going to be able to fight anymore. How was he going to tell him, that other than being their chef, he was pretty much useless? That he would no longer be able to defend himself or anyone else on the crew? Zoro looked at the shorter male.

Sanji felt his earlier suspicion rise as the he looked at Zoro's eyes and saw a several emotions; worry, unease and very slight pity. He had never seen the man give that look to anyone. Much less himself, they didn't along so well, but here he was, worrying over him. "Oi, why do you keep staring at me like that?"

"Sanji…When I got you back up on deck…." He trailed off. This was going to be harder than he thought. "It's just that, Chopper told us that…Ugh, I don't even know how to tell you." Zoro explains while covering his face with his hand. The blond started to become worried, he didn't understand why the other male was so worried about telling him something. The green-haired man was notorious for being blunt. "Ugh…well, okay. Listen closely because I won't tell you again."

_Chopper jumped up after hearing Nami yell out his name, fear making him run faster over to look see their beloved cook laying on the deck, bleeding profusely out from his right leg. Taking a second to calm himself down, he runs over and looks at Zoro who had gotten up and was now looking down at the blond male with worry. _

_"Zoro, pick him up! He's lost a lot of blood and if we don't act quickly, he'll bleed to death." Chopper ordered as the said green haired male nods and gently picks him up, but stops hearing the blond suddenly scream out in pain. Zoro then looks down to the man's leg and he could see that there were several bloody lacerations that went down deep into his leg muscles and it was clear that the mangled leg was broken if not shattered. He could only guess what could have caused that wound. "Come on Zoro!"_

_"Right." with that he follows the small reindeer back into the ship. Rushing down the hallways of the ship, they reach the infirmary room. "Where do you want me to set him?"_

_"On the bed," Chopper says pulling out a needle and a sedative for the pain. "Hold him down." Nodding Zoro does what he was told, next thing he knew, Sanji was screaming and struggling against him. After a few minutes, the blond clams down enough to let Chopper start treating his leg. "Go wait outside." The man nods as he leaves, he then sits against the wall in front of the door._

_It was going to be a long night. He just knew it. He had never seen the blond so hurt. To tell the truth, it unnerved him. Not that he would ever tell anyone that. He sighed as his eyes slowly started to close. (He dully noted that the sea had finally calmed and the sky was now blue again.) He didn't want to sleep, he wanted to be awake so that Chopper could tell him that Sanji was going to be okay._

_"Zoro, Zoro wake up." Opening his eyes slowly, he looks up and sees Robin kneeling down in front of him. "Hello there…are you feeling alright?" he nods. "Chopper just finished with Sanji…he wants to talk to all of us. Come." She says helping the older male up to his feet. _

_Zoro was nervous, he had no idea what was wrong with the cook. But by the look on the deer's face when he walked onto the deck, he could already tell that it wasn't going to be good news. _

_"I have good, and bad news…which one first?" Chopper asks, they all turn to look at their Captain._

_"Good."_

_"Well, good news is that, I managed to save his leg and his life is in no immediate danger." He explains, this causes the others to sigh in relief, thank god for that much at least. But then there was still the bad news, Zoro looks at him._

_"And the bad news?" he asks, this caused Chopper to frown, in turn, this caused the others to stiffen with tension. "Chopper? What's wrong with Sanji? What's going to happen to him?"_

_"Because of the severe damage to his leg, there's a close chance to almost no chance of him being able to fight again."_

Sanji merely stared at the swordsman. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He couldn't believe that he wasn't going to be able to fight anymore. No, it couldn't be true. Who would defend Nami and Robin? Who was going to defend Chopper and Usopp when they were running in fear? Who was going to back up their captain and the swordsman when they encountered strong opponents..? If he couldn't protect his family, what use was he? Especially since he wouldn't even be able to defend himself? So lost in his thoughts he hadn't even noticed when he had started shaking until his legs gave out, but before hitting the ground, Zoro caught him.

"Hey, you okay? What's wrong?" Sanji couldn't talk, the lump in his throat wasn't letting him get a word out. "Hey, why are…" Zoro trailed off seeing tears running down the cook's face, he silently and gently picked him up and sat him down back on his bed. "Hey….um, it's…it's going to be okay."

"No its not…" the blond says almost too quietly for Zoro to hear. "I…I'm useless…what good am I, if I can't even defend my crewmates? Much less myself?" Sanji chocked out, not staring at anything but the wall in front of him. Zoro could tell he wasn't taking this well.

"That's why you have the crew. We will de-"

"You don't get it! I don't want to be defended when I could hold myself and not worry about people getting hurt for my sake! I don't want you or anyone else to risk your lives to protect me!" Sanji suddenly yelled in frustration, he watched as the cook covered his face with his hands as he finally choked out sobs.

Zoro frowned. He felt bad for the other male, he had no idea what to say to him. He didn't know how to tell him everything was going to be okay and that things were going to work out in the end. That was something that only Luffy could do, and for once, he felt slightly envious at his ability to calm someone with a few simple words. Not knowing what else he could do, he got up and walked out of the room, thinking it best that the other be left alone.

"I heard him yelling…is he okay?" Nami asked anxiously walking up to the green haired man. He rubbed the back of his neck and looks away. "I take it that he didn't huh?"

"He's torn up about it…but the damn shitty cook needs to learn that he doesn't need to worry about anything. He has us to keep his dumbass safe. So I don't see why he's so torn up." Nami then glared at him. Even after all of that, he was still acting like a heartless bastard to him. She couldn't believe that he had just left their cook crying alone, confused, angry, depressed. "Besides…right now…he much rather be alone then alone with me in the room." With that Zoro walked away to the crows nest.

Letting out a sigh, Nami walks over to the blond's room. Maybe if she told him that they would reach land soon, and that maybe Robin and she could take the blond out for a while, he would cheer up. The three of them had grown closer since the day he had told her and Robin that he had started forming romantic feelings for their swordsman.

She reached the door and knocked. At first she hears nothing, again she knocks. This time she hears a weak, 'come in.' Opening the door, she felt a stab of sadness at the sight of the blond siting on the floor still in tears. She kneeled down in front of him and pulled him into her arms. She felt frustration well up in her, it was frustrating that all she couldn't do much for her friend.

"Hey, it's okay. You're alright…I know, it's hard. But, you'll see, you'll be back up on your feet in no time." She frowned upon seeing the blond shake his head. Sighing, she lifted up his chin making the distraught cook look up at her. "Hey, I believe that you'll be able to fight again…I'll help you in any way I can. Robin and Chopper are looking for ways to rehabilitate you so that you can use your leg again."

"But…Chopper said-"

"He said there was 'close to no chance'. But there's that extremely small chance. Let's take advantage of that small chance." Nami cut in, smiling softly as she wiped away a stray tear. "I promise that you'll be back on your feet in no time."

Said cook then turns his gaze to the ground, as if it was suddenly interesting to look at. He still had a lost look in his eyes. It was at that moment Nami knew, that this was going to be one of the hardest things to do. She knew it wasn't going to be easy to get the blond to smile again.

* * *

**Kiza: Please Reivew!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kiza: hi guys! heres chapter three.**

* * *

"Alright, we need food, cloths, repair supplies for Merry, and I guess you guys can buy something small for yourselves." Nami instructed as they reached the next island, she looked up and grew slightly annoyed once she realized that Luffy was completely ignoring her. She smirked as an idea comes to her head. "And apparently, Ace is on this island and is going to be joining us for a bit." Hearing that, their said Captain runs over to her with his signature happy, goofy grin plastered to his face.

"Really!?" he yelled, practically jumping up and down in place. This cause the girl to laugh slightly. And it wasn't all a lie. Ace had sent a letter explaining that he might be on that Island.

"Yes. Now, Luffy, I'm sending Zoro, and Usopp with you. While Robin, Sanji and I will go together. Chopper, it's your turn to watch the ship. Got it?" she asks, Luffy nodded eagerly. She smiled slightly at his eagerness. "Keep an eye out for Ace." With that the boy nods and runs off with the other two following. Sighing, she walks back to the ship and sees Sanji staring once again, at nothing but the open sea. She stoped next to him. "Sanji…?"

"Hn." Was all she got from him.

"Feeling okay to join us?" she asked. He nods slowly as he begins to follow her down from the ship. Sanji had been resting for the past few days. Of course he wasn't limited to staying in bed, but he couldn't be on his feet for too long. So he would sit out on the upper deck with the tangerines, reading one of his cook books, or even just napping. Which he seemed to do a lot lately.

"Are you feeling better this morning Sanji?" Robin asked looking at the man. He looked at her and gives her a small fake smile.

"Of course. Don't worry my beloved Robin." He tells her. Of course it was a lie, but he wasn't going to tell her that. She frowned slightly, but said nothing more. She wasn't going to force him to open up, that wasn't the way she worked. When he felt ready, he would talk to her and Nami. But until then, she would have to deal with this Sanji. "So, I hear Ace might be here."

"Yeah. He sent a letter a while ago and Nami kept it a secret from Luffy as a surprise. He seemed really excited to see us again,"

"Or eat your cooking." Nami adds, this causes all of them to laugh slightly. Sanji had to admit, Ace was a trip. Something interesting always happened when that man stayed with them. He enjoyed the complements he would get from the fire user about his cooking. It made him feel happy. Maybe when he showed up, he could cheer him up a bit. "Okay, so what should we get first?"

"How about cloths? The food can wait." Sanji suggested, besides, he wasn't in a hurry. He honestly wanted to walk around, get some air.

"What's wrong with my cook? What's up with the crutch?" Sanji came to a stop, he could tell that the girls had started to turn around, but, he himself refused to do so. He didn't want to see the look on the face of the other male. There was no way he was going to get that look of pity from him too. There was just no way that he could stand that look. Not from Ace.

"Ace, how are you?" Robin asks, he smiles at the dark haired woman.

"Great. What about you guys?" he asked politely, he could hear the older male explain to the girls. Slowly turning around he could see that the girls had him distracted. Which in his mind was a good thing. He took the chance and snuck away. He didn't want to be bothered with questions of why he was hurt.

He let out a sigh of relief once he was far away, he needed time alone. Maybe he should have stayed back on the Merry with Chopper. He smiled slightly at the sight of a small bench in front of the shore. Walking over he sat down and stared out at the ocean. The night he had hurt his leg was still a blur to him. He only remembered pushing that damn Moss-head out of the way to keep him safe. But everything else, he was drawing a blank.

"Damn it, Robin and Nami aren't going to be happy that I wondered off alone." Sanji scolded himself. But he didn't care. He needed to be alone, no, he wanted to be alone for a bit. He hated the looks of pity he was getting from the crew. He couldn't stand it, it made him mad to see those looks.

Hearing a click, Sanji then throws himself on the ground, sure enough, a gunshot was heard not to long after. He hisses in pain, maybe doing that wasn't wise seeing he had just hurt his leg even more. Looking up, he could tell it was some random man running around with a gun. He quickly lowered his head seeing the stranger point and fire the damn gun at him.

"Shit…" he cursed, he could see the man walking closer, he had no idea how he was going to get out of this one, but he knew if he didn't think of something quick, he was a dead man. Getting up with the help of the crutch he feels the barrel of the gun pressed to the back of his head.

"If you know what's good for ya, you'll do as I say pirate." Oh, that's why he was shooting at him. But, how did this guy know who he was? Had he seen him get off the Merry? "Now, you'll come with me to the small marine base here, and you'll be executed here in the town. I can tell your beat up pretty bad, so, just do as I say." The stranger growled, Sanji rolled his eyes. He really hated guys like these. They thought just because they had a gun, they were the strongest people in the damn world. When in reality, they were the weakest. People like this man had no idea how the real world worked.

'_Coming from a cook who can't defend himself anymore. Yeah, that's saying a lot.' _A small voice in the back of his mind says, this caused Sanji to growl in frustration. Great, now he was hearing voices that weren't even his own. That was really worrying.

"Hey did you hear me!?" the man asks with anger, suddenly a blunt hit was given to the side of the blond's head. This cause Sanji to fall to his side. His vision was blurred and now other than his throbbing leg, his head was now throbbing as well.

"Yeah I heard you. But guess what," he says turning around and smirked at the sight of Zoro standing behind the man with an angered look along with Usopp and Luffy. "I don't give one flying fuck." The man growls, getting ready to pull the trigger again, he suddenly feels a hand grab his arm and snap it in two, causing him to scream in pain.

"You shouldn't wander off alone Shitty-cook." Sanji frowned.

"Shut up moss-head." He growled allowing Luffy to help him up. "How did you guys even know I was here?"

"Easy," Luffy states, reaching over and handing Sanji his crutch. "This guy has a history of hunting pirates from what Usopp told me. So when we heard the gun fire, we came running." Sanji nodded. "You okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine. Where are Robin and-"

"BLACK LEG SANJI!" Sanji cringed hearing Nami's scolding tone, looking over, they see her walking over with Robin and a nervously smiling Ace. "What's wrong with you running off like that alone!? Are you trying to get killed!?"

"N-No, not at all my dear Nami! Its ju-"his eyes widen as Nami pulled him into a hug. "Nami?"

"Don't scare me like that again idiot, or I'll add a 200% interest…" he smiled at the half-hearted threat and patted her back gently. Next thing the other knew, Ace was tackled to the ground by an overly excited Luffy. Pulling away Nami smiles as she sees the two brother laughing and hugging each other. "Sorry Ace, he got you."

"Oh it's alright, I don't mind." Ace replays smiling, he then flips himself and Luffy over so that he was no on top and begins to tickle the younger. "HA! How do you like that!?" he asks as Luffy laughs and tries to get away from his brother.

"We should head back. We have everything we need." Sanji said, them turning around and walking away. Ace then sat up and stared at the blond's retreating back. Unlike his baby brother, he wasn't a complete idiot, he knew what happened to Sanji. Chopper had sent him a letter asking if he could come to their ship to try to cheer him up. But, he could tell this wasn't going to be an easy job.

* * *

**Kiza: Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kiza: hi everyone, heres chapter four, please review!**

* * *

Zoro yawned, night had fallen and everyone was still wide awake thanks to the arrival of Ace. Well, all but one; Sanji. He had fallen asleep by the tangerines again. Lately, the blond had been acting strange every time he got close to him. Sanji would at times stutter or he would talk to him without his usual insults. Looking down, he could see the blond with a pained expression.

'_Another nightmare huh? He's been having those often lately._' Zoro thought to himself as he walked over to the said blond and kneeled down in front of him. He frowned as he heard a whimper escape the cook. He honestly hated seeing the blond like this. This Sanji wasn't the Sanji he knew. This one didn't even try to make himself see the brighter side of things, not anymore.

"He's not the same anymore." Zoro looked up at the sound of the voice. And was surprised to see Ace standing next to him, looking down at the blond. "What he's experiencing is not something someone could recover from so easily." Ace stated plainly, Zoro nodded. "Do you feel at fault for what happened?"

"What? Hell no. Why would I feel guilty about what happened to this shitty cook?" he growled with anger, Ace smirked and walked away. "It was _his own_ damn fault for falling overboard anyway!" Zoro grumbled, this causes Ace to pause mid-step. Zoro become uneasy at the older male's sudden lack of movement.

"'His own fault'? How is that his own fault?" Ace questioned, turning to glare openly at the swordsman. Zoro glared back defiantly as he stood up. "Don't lie to yourself. You blame yourself more than anyone for what happened to Sanji." Ace stated as he walked over and picked up the blond gently. He was going to take him to bed. The man needed his rest. And sleeping on the ground wasn't really all that great as his brother and Zoro made it seem. "I'm no idiot. I can tell when people feel guilty about something." with that, the Logia type walks away.

Zoro sighed in relief (when did he hold his breath?) he sat down and glared down at his own feet. He hated to admit it but, it was true. He blamed himself for what happened to the cook. He felt as if he had been paying more attention…then maybe he would have never fallen over. Maybe, he could have kept the blond there with him safe and sound. But he didn't. He screwed up and knew that, and it was eating him alive from the inside out. He hated seeing the blond broken, lost.

"There has to be a way…to get him to be able to fight again…I'll find it." He muttered to himself as he got up and headed towards the crow's nest.

Ace smiled as he walked into the cook's temporary room, he sat the blond man on the bed as he pulled the blankets back still smiling as he gently pulled the blanket over him. He could hear light snores coming from him. Once he was comfortably tucked into his bed, he leaned over and placed a kiss on the blond's forehead. He sat down on the edge of the bed and gently pet the cook's head.

"My poor cook, you've been through so much…and yet, you still keep living through every day…your stronger than what you think you are." He whispered as he merely watched the blond sleep soundly. "Zoro is lucky to have someone like you love him." He explained, knowing full well that the other man couldn't hear him. Ace frowned slightly, he would admit he had fallen slightly for the cook. He grinned slightly as Sanji snuggled into his pillow. "Your so damn cute sometimes...Zoro you lucky bastard." With that, the older male got up and walked out of the room quietly closing the door.

"How is he?" Luffy suddenly asked out of nowhere, causing the older male to jump slightly. He turned around and smiled as he wrapped his arm around his little brother's shoulders, and began to walk back to the deck. "Ace?"

"He's sleeping right now." Ace answered as he continued to walk toward the deck with his younger brother. "Can I ask you something?" Luffy nodded eagerly. "It's about Sanji's leg…is there anyway… is there any chance at all that we can help him? Like rehabilitate him?" Luffy thought it over for a moment. He remembered Chopper saying that there pretty much wasn't a chance he could fight again. "Luffy?"

"Well, there's a small chance…but…Chopper said not to get our hopes up." The younger explained. Ace said nothing. He could see why Chopper would say that, but it didn't mean he believed it. He was going to help Sanji. Even if he had to stay on this ship, he would help Sanji. "Ace, please try not to bring up his leg in front of him. He's still pretty much upset and down about it."

"I know. But he as to see the bright side of things. If he doesn't try to get better, then he won't. We both know that. If there's a chance, then he needs to take it." Luffy nodded in agreement. His brother did have a point there. But, it was all up to Sanji's willpower of wanting to try, and him pulling himself out of his depression if he really wanted to try to fight again. It would be a long and painful ordeal. He knew this. "Well, I'm heading to bed. You should too Luffy." With that the man walked away leaving the captain to himself in his thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kiza: Hello guys! thanks for reading this story, I really hope your enjoying it, please review**

* * *

Zoro sighed, it was late into the morning and their damn cook hadn't woken up yet. Stopping at the blond's door, he heard small whimpers coming from inside. Becoming worried, he rushed in and was meet with the sight of the blond twisting and turning in bed. He was having a nightmare. He could hear the blond quietly call out someone's name. Kneeling down, he soon realized that it was his own name coming from the shorter male.

"Z-Zoro….Stop….leave him…leave him alone…Z-Zoro…" he whimpered out suddenly, his body froze at the sight of the glistening tears coming from the man's eyes. Reaching over Zoro shook him slightly, hoping to wake him up.

"Hey, wake up!" Zoro called out, suddenly the blond was sitting up, panting with tears streaming down his face. Zoro felt a pang of sadness seeing the cook like this. "Sanji?" Next thing he knew, the blond was hugging him tightly. "Oi, what's gotten into-"

"You're okay….oh thank god you're okay…" Sanji whispered as he tightened his grip around the taller man. Zoro, still confused, slowly and awkwardly wrapped his arms around the cook who was still crying slightly. The swords man awkwardly rubbed his back in small, soothing circles. Okay, maybe it was best if Robin or Nami cooked for the morning. Sanji needed to sleep, needed time to himself.

"What where you dreaming about shitty cook?" Zoro finally asked, and of course, the blond continued to ramble about how he was okay and that nothing had happened to him. "Hey, what was the damn dream about?"

"B-Blood….lots of it…you…I couldn't come and back you up….I was useless…I couldn't help…Everyone…they were all fighting to protect me…b-but you…Thank god you're okay…" Sanji explained. Zoro sighed, he got it. He understood what the dream was, this was further proof that the cook was distraught about not being able to fight. How many times had he had similar nightmares? Zoro gently pushed the blond off of himself.

"Of course I'm fine Idiot. Does it look like I could be killed that easily? Go back to sleep. I'll tell the girls that they might need to cook this morning." With that, the green-haired male got up and walked out of the room. Leaving Sanji, who was still in tears and alone much like when he had first woke up.

Ace yawned, it was way too damn early in the morning to be up, but, he had promised Luffy that he would spend all morning with him. And he was a man of his word. Plus, Luffy would never let him hear the end of it if he didn't keep his promise. Smiling he walked past the kitchen and saw Robin and Nami at work cooking.

"Um, good morning ladies."

"Morning Ace." Nami says as he hands Robin a bowl of eggs. "Sleep well?" she asked, he smiled polity and nodded.

"Of course. But, can I ask something?"

"Of course. Go right on ahead." Robin explains as she continues to cook the crew's food. Ace walked into the kitchen and sat down as Nami placed a cup of tea in front of him. He thanked her and turned back to Robin.

"Where is Sanji? I'm surprised he's not cooking." Robin finished cooking, turned the stove off and faced the older male while leaning against the counter. He could tell by the look on her face that it wasn't going to be pleasant news. "Don't tell me something happened to him."

"He had a little break down from what Zoro told us. So he told him to stay in bed and rest for a bit longer." Ace's eyes narrowed. No, that couldn't really be what had happened. Robin smiled slightly seeing the look on the Logia's face. "Yes, I myself doubt that explanation. But, I trust my crew mates." She explains as Nami actually began to plate the food. "But, can you check on him for us?" Ace nodded, getting up from the table, he grabbed a plate of food and walked away.

Ace knocked on the cook's door and walked in, he frowned. Sanji was asleep, but he could see the tear marks on his cheeks. Sighing he placed the plate on the nightstand and silently walked out without saying a word. He wasn't going to wake him up, he was going to make Zoro wake him up and talk to him. Who knows what that oblivious idiot had said to him. Of course, the swordsman probably didn't understand what he did wrong, but still.

"Oh, that was quick." Nami states as he drifted back into the kitchen, but he said nothing to her. Instead leaned closer to Zoro. "Ace?"

"I need to talk to you." With that, Ace gestured for the other man to follow him down the galley. Leaving everyone else in a confused state. "What the hell did you say to him?" Ace questioned once he was sure that they were far away from the rest of the crew. Zoro narrowed his eyes.

"I didn't say anything."

"Then why the hell did he cry himself back to sleep?" Ace growled with slight anger, Zoro raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Don't tell me you didn't know he was still crying when you left." Zoro looked away, causing Ace to pinch the bridged of his nose. "Idiot." He then opened the door to the cook's room. Zoro sighed at the sight of the blond rubbing his eyes, it looked like he had just woken up. "Talk to him." With that Ace stalked away leaving Zoro with the crippled cook.

Zoro silently walked over and sat on the bed, without saying a word to the blond he puts his hand on top of his head, shocking the blond to look up at him. He was confused, why had he come back? He was under the impression that Zoro didn't like him. Why was he here now?

"Why were you crying?" Zoro asked, Sanji blushed slightly. He really didn't want to explain to the swordsman that he had a nightmare about him dying because he was useless to help. He didn't want to tell him that the thought of losing him scared him more than anything in the world. "Oi, cook."

"S-Sorry…It was a nightmare…Our ship was being attacked by the marines…they weren't hard to beat, not at all…but, it was the fact that I couldn't defend myself or the girls. And I didn't notice that one of them was coming from behind…I remember you saying something, then…then there was blood. You had taken the hit for me…A-And I…" he trailed off shivering at the thought of actually losing their First Mate.

Zoro stayed silent, refusing to remove his hand from the blond's head. He knew about those kinds of dreams. Everyone on the straw hat crew knew. But, they never really talked about it. Sanji was the first of all of them to have an actual break down about the dreams.

"I couldn't help you…Chopper c-couldn't help you...I-"

"You don't have to continue if you don't want to…Your shaking like a leaf. Calm down…try to relax." Sanji looked up at him. Now he was talking to him in the softest tone he had ever heard Zoro use with him. A voice that was usually reserved for the younger members in the crew. He felt himself smile slightly, without thinking he leaned against the taller male. Much to his surprise, Zoro let him, he even proceeded to gently run his hands through his hair, causing Sanji to relax under the tender touch.

"Thanks moss-head…for…for listing to me…" Sanji mumbled, the other man nodded slowly. They stayed like that for a while. Sanji didn't want the moment to end, the other man was warm and was like a living, breathing pillow. And that's what he liked. "You should go…The others will start to wonder."

Zoro nodded, he pulled way and walked out of the room without saying a word. Sanji frowned, pulling his legs up to his chest. There was just no way he was going to get over all of this. Looking down at his right leg, he could feel a lump in his throat. Every time he thought he was finally getting over everything, one glance at his leg, and it felt like his whole world came crashing down again. He couldn't stop the tears of utter frustration and desperation that came to his eyes.

In his eyes, there was no light at the end of the tunnel. That had disappeared the night he had fallen over board.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kiza: heres chapter six, please enjoy.**

* * *

"Sanji! Foooooood!" Luffy cried, said cook merely ignored him as he continued to cut up some vegetables and put them in a pot of boiling water. "Sanji? You okay?" Luffy asked sincerely. Sanji nodded wordlessly, not bothering to give him a verbal response. Luffy pouted as he walked out of the kitchen and then to his older brother who was happily chatting away with the girls.

"My, my. It sounds like your where quite the violent boy back then." Robin chuckled along with Nami. Ace merely smiled.

"And that's not even half of it, there was a time-"

"Ace!" Luffy called, the older male instantly turned at the sound of his brother who had a frown on his face. The fire user's first thought was that Zoro had done something to upset his little brother. But then he remembered that Zoro (and the rest of the crew) wasn't dumb enough to do anything to upset Luffy while he was here.

"What's wrong Luffy?" Ace asked, voice laced with slight worry. Luffy looked at the girls and silently asked them if they could leave them alone. They nodded and left the two brothers. "Luffy?"

"Something wrong with Sanji…he's not talking." Ace sighed as he got up and walked past Luffy. His eyes roamed the deck until they landed on the first mate.

"Oi! Swordsman!" Zoro growled lowly at the fact that his training was being interrupted, looking up he saw Ace.

"What?"

"Go talk to Sanji." Zoro frowned.

"Why?"

"Because…he's getting worse." Ace explained. Zoro sighed mentally, he knew that their cook was getting worse. It was natural for that to happen. He lost his only way to defend the girls, Usopp and Chopper, their captain and himself. His way, of keeping himself safe.

"What do you mean getting worse?" he asked as Ace turned and walked away, this caused Zoro to follow him. They reached the kitchen and much to Zoro's shock, was met with the sight of their cook sitting on the floor, staring blankly at his no longer useful leg. His usual shining, deep blue eyes, where now distant and dull. "Oh…that's what you meant…"

Ace frowned at the sight. The blond was losing himself and fast. He felt like as if he didn't act quick or think of a way to start helping him, they would lose him, and there would be no way to bring him back. He sighed, he was going to have to talk to Robin and Chopper about all of this.

"Think you can try to cheer him up?" Ace questioned.

"How well did that work last time?" Zoro answered, Ace narrowed his eyes at him, ungently pushing him into the kitchen and closing the door behind him. The green-haired man growled at the shove, sure it went un-heard, but he turned to look at their cook, who hadn't even noticed that the swordsman was oh so rudely pushed into the room. "Oi, shit cook." No response from the blond. "Hey, Shitty cook, look at me." Nothing. "SANJI!"

"Huh? What are you doing in here Moss-head? Get out, you're not getting booze this early in the day." Sanji half-heartedly scolded. He got up and checked on the soup he was making. The light in his eyes still didn't return even as he talked to the taller man. Zoro glared at him but melted as fast as it came.

"I'm not here for that curly brow." Sanji growled at the nick name, instinctively trying to kick the man out but stopped as a burning pain shoot up his right leg, causing him to fall to the ground in pain. Zoro rushed to his side and kneeled down next to him. "Oi! What happened!?" he asked with worry as he helped the blond sit up. Looking down he could see the blond gripping his right leg, this is what Chopper meant when he said he wouldn't be able to fight anymore. He could feel the cook trembling against him, no doubt due to the pain. Zoro gently picked him up and sat him down on a chair.

"God fucking damn it!" Sanji growled, gripping his leg in pain he leaned forward until his forehead rested against Zoro's shoulder. The pain was nothing like he had experienced before, it was un-bearable he could feel his eyes stinging. No, no way was he going to cry in front of this bastard. He was still a man dammit!

"I'm going to go get Chopper." Zoro got up and ran out to find the doctor. Sanji prayed that he would hurry up, because it didn't feel like this pain was going to go away anytime soon. He lowered himself onto the floor curling into a ball and trembling. He hadn't even noticed when Zoro had come back with Chopper until he has on the border line of conscious and unconsciousness. But, that didn't last long until his world faded to black.

**Few hours later.**

Zoro was pacing back and forth in front of the medical ward of the ship. Chopper had finished with Sanji a few hours ago, but told the crew that no one was allowed to see him for the time being. For a while, the crew would come every so often to just sit there with Zoro while waiting for the okay from the small doctor. But eventually that stopped and only Zoro was left.

"Your still here? Why not go take a nap?" Chopper's voice suggested, Zoro looked down at him and was carrying a tray of food for their cook. Zoro looked away as he opened the door for the reindeer who nodded his thanks walked in but Zoro remained outside as he closed the door. He sighed and sat on the ground. He had to wait a bit before Chopper poked his head out. "Want to see him?" Zoro nodded as he quickly got up and rushed into the room. He frowned seeing the blond asleep. He was somewhat hoping he was awake.

"Is…Is he okay?"

"Whatever happened today in the kitchen, it was reckless. It caused Sanji to further damage his leg muscles, it wasn't much, but it still happened. Robin and I have an idea of what we can do to rehabilitate him." Chopper explained. "He's okay now, but the pain was really bad. Let him sleep. Call me if he wakes up. Robin and I want to get started on trying to fix him up as soon as we can." With that, the small doctor walked out leaving the swordsman alone with the sleeping cook.

He felt bad, it was slightly his fault that the cook had attacked him, but he didn't fully understand what had caused the blond to suddenly attack him like that. Maybe he was sick and tired of everyone worrying about him, maybe he had finally had enough of that. He couldn't be for sure. But he was. They all worried for one another, it was just in their nature. Did it really give the blond a right to attack him?

"Zoro?" the said man looks over at the cook, who was now awake and rubbing the sleepiness out of his eye. The man said nothing to the blond as he walked out to get Chopper. Confused, Sanji frowned, but that soon faded to a blank expression. He didn't care anymore if Zoro really hated him or not anymore. He didn't care about anything. Not even his own love for cooking.

"Sanji! You're awake, good. Robin and I need to talk to you." Chopper says as he walked in with the tall woman. He knew that is was going to be a long, maybe pointless conversation.

"Are you kidding me!? God damn it Zoro! Can't you see I'm trying to help you?" Ace growled in frustration, exasperation clear in his tone. He couldn't believe that he had angered the blond into actually attacking him.

"Help me with what!? I don't even know why he attacked me in the first place!" Zoro retorted angrily, eventually the logia sighed in frustration. Sometimes he swore that Zoro was dumber than a rock, and other times, he was so intelligent. Sadly, this was one of those times where was he was **_WAY _**dumber than a rock. A rock was more intelligent than he was.

"Never mind…But, seriously Zoro what ha-"he was cut off by the sudden start of screaming, this caused both males to run towards the said screams which were coming from the medical ward. They stopped at the door where Nami was standing in front of it keeping Luffy from rushing in.

"Nami what's wrong with Sanji!? Why is he screaming like that!?" Luffy asked, the girl sighed.

"Because Chopper and Robin have started his treatment….but, obviously it's painful." Another scream is heard, Zoro growled.

"Painful!? My god Sea-Witch it sounds like they're killing him! Let me in, I'm not letting them do that to him." He growled trying to push past the navigator, but she refused move. "Damn it woman! Move!"

"Sanji needs this Zoro!" she argued, another scream, Zoro growled and pushed her out of the way and kicked the door in. He could see a strange machine hooked up to the blond's leg, he could see the cook trying to desperately get it off, but with Robin holding him down, he couldn't do much. Zoro rushed over and pulled the wires out of the blond's leg and picked him up. "ZORO!"

"Shut up!" he yelled back storming out of the said room and to the crow's nest. Ace smiled, if that wasn't a sign that he loved the blond, then he didn't know what was.

Once away from everyone else, he gently sat the blond down. The smaller male was still trembling in pain, every now and then whimpers came from the blond. Kneeling down, he gently as he could, picked up the blond's leg and winced. He could see bruises forming in the spots where the wires once where. No doubt because he recklessly pulled them out.

"O-Oi…moss-head," Zoro looked at him. "Thank you…." Zoro nodded as he reached over and brushed some of the blond's hair out of his face. "H-How scared was the rest of the crew…?" Sanji asked tiredly, mentally grateful for the tender touch. Zoro chuckled, of course that would be the first thing he asked.

"Terrified….You had me scared shitless…" Zoro replied, Sanji nodded.

"Sorry…"

"Don't be…so what were they trying to do?" Sanji sighed as he let his head fall back against the wooden wall.

"The machine was made to literally take in my muscles cells and repair them, and send it back into my leg with extra vitamins to help….but…obviously..." Sanji trailed off as he leaned forward and massaged his own leg. He winced as he hit a particular sore spot.

"Well, looks like they have to find a different way of helping you. Because I'm not letting them put you through that again." Zoro explained, Sanji looked up at him and smirked slightly.

"I didn't know you cared that much."

"It's my job to look after not only the captain, but the rest of the crew as First Mate." Zoro tells him as he sits down next to the blond. "But, yeah…I do care." He explains looking away from the blond with a small blush. "But don't let that get to your head shitty cook! I care for everyone on this damn crew." Sanji smirked again and nodded. He wasn't going to tell him out loud but, he could see the small blush on the other man.

"Okay…whatever…" he replied, he could feel his eye lids becoming heavy. Zoro noticed and chuckled. He wasn't surprised that the blond was sleepy, he looked around and saw one of the spare blankets that they used at night during watches. He picked it up and placed it on the now sleeping blond.

Okay, now Zoro had to admit that Sanji looked adorable. He looked peaceful for once since the incident. Getting up, he heads back down to the deck where he is met with an angry Chopper. Normally this would set him on edge. But he didn't care, he did what he felt was right, and that was to keep Sanji away from pain.

"Zoro! What the hell!? Do you realize that using that method might have worked!?" Usopp scolded, the swordsman glared at him causing the sharpshooter to swallow nervously.

"And if it hadn't? Do **_YOU _**realize how crushed he might have been? It was causing more harm than good!" Zoro snapped, causing Usopp and Chopper to hide behind Robin.

"Yes, you are right Zoro, but we still have to try." Robin explained, he growled at her. There was no way he was going to let them put his cook through that again…hold on, **_HIS _**cook!? Since when did he ever refer to the curly eye browed fool as his? Well, that didn't matter at the moment.

"Back off. He's sleeping." Zoro stated, surprisingly calm, which was a sign of how angry he really was. A calm rage, was always serious thing for Zoro, he only got like that, if he was truly fed up with something or someone. Taking the hint, the crew left him alone. All but Ace and Luffy. "Sorry…but I'm-"

"It's alright. I know why you did it." Luffy cut in, giving the older male his usual grin. Ace nodded, he had to agree with his brother. His dolt of a first mate was actually and finally doing something right. Ace grinned as he looked up at the sky.

"It's a nice day guys, we should enjoy it. Let's set anchor and take a break. What do you say Luffy?" Ace asked, the younger male chirped in agreement and went off to tell Nami about his plan. Smiling, Ace turned to look at Zoro. "So…that was sweet of you. Saving him like you're his knight in shining armor." He teased with a grin. Zoro growled and stalked away and sat down in front of the ropes that lead up to the crow's nest. No one was getting up there without getting past him first. "But, seriously, that was kind of you…" Ace stated as he walked away to find his brother.

Zoro looked up at the crow's nest and allowed a small smile to stretch across his face. "Damn cook…I think your starting to get me wrapped around your finger and you don't even know it yet."


	7. Chapter 7

**Kiza: Hi guys! here's chapter 7 please R & R! love you!**

* * *

"GOD DAMN IT! LET ME GO!" Zoro roared in anger, it took all of Ace's and Usopp's strength to keep the first mate in place as Chopper and Robin once again strapped Sanji to that damn machine of theirs. This was the third time this week and he was growing sick of it.

"No way! Zoro this has to be done. There's only one way to find out whether or not this could work! Please calm down! Just a few more minutes and you can take him away to the Crow's nest!" Usopp tried to reason, but the green-haired man growled at him. He was unable to actually harm him thanks to Ace who was holding his arms down while the sniper worked on tying his wrist and feet together.

"I swear to god, if you don't let me go…I'll cut you to pieces! Then you'll have a real reason for fearing me Usopp! And you, Ace, who are you to meddle with our crew's affairs!?" Zoro growled as he struggled against the pesky ropes.

"I'm your captain's brother, and Sanji is a friend of mine too Zoro." Ace retorted looking up at the door to the medical ward as it opened. Chopper stopped and stared at the three men in confusion. "He was going to stop you again." The doctor nodded. "How is he?"

"Sleeping. He passed out. We have to restart again after he wakes up. And then we-"

"HELL NO!" Zoro screamed as he manages to rip the ropes and run into the room, shocking the others as they watched him walk out of the room clutching Sanji close to his chest. "I swear you people are trying to kill him!" with that, he stalked out of the galley and up to the crow's nest, which had become Sanji's hideout since the treatment started.

"Zoro has become more protective of our cook hasn't he?" Robin observed, Ace nodding with a small smile. If Zoro kept this up, maybe he would finally be able to tell the blond that he liked him. But Ace couldn't be sure. There could be a draw back.

Zoro sighed in relief as he sat down with the cook on his lap. This had become a routine for him and Sanji. And honestly, he didn't mind doing this three times a week, it allowed him to bond with the cook. And over the period of time, he had learned things about the cook that he never knew, such as, one, the cook had a soft spot for kids. He loved them, he would actually make a good father. Two; he actually enjoyed cuddling with people. Affection was something he fed off of. Thus the reason why he acted the way he does with women. Three; he had a fear for thunder storms since the day he had first met Zeff. A trauma from when he had lost his first family to violent storm as a child.

"Z-Zoro…" Looking down, the swordsman let the blond pull away slightly. "S-sorry…this happens three times a week…it must be getting annoying." Much to his shock, the man shook his head.

"No. I've actually gotten used to it. How are you feeling?" he asked, Sanji winced, looking down at his leg, he could see the bruises getting worse causing him to groan in annoyance. Zoro snorted slightly. He couldn't help but think it was cute when the blond would pout like that. Reaching over, he ruffled the male's silk like golden locks of hair. This cause Sanji to gently push his hand away, but, no further protest as Zoro begins to gently run his hand through his hair, causing the cook to close his eyes and relax.

"Better now that I'm away from that place…Zoro, think you can get someone else to cook dinner? I'm exhausted." The green-haired man nodded, of course the male would be. After having to go through that treatment twice now in one week anyone would be tired.

"Sure shitty-cook. No problem."

"Do you want me to kick your ass?" Sanji growled, of course, he knew that he wasn't going to get an answer from the swordsman. And he knew why. Now a days there would be no way he would stand a chance against the other male. He had no way of fighting him anymore.

"Hey," Zoro called, gently wiping away the tears that where falling from the blond's face. Sanji looked up at him. "No matter what I have to do…I'll make sure to find a less painful way to fix you up…I promise…" Sanji nodded as he let the bigger male pull him into a hug. These moments have also become more recent, it actually became a thing to do, whenever the blond would begin to doubt his chance of recovering, Zoro would always (even if it was awkward for them both) hold him close. Patiently waiting until he had calmed down. In reality, they were actually starting to get along.

"I don't want to do tomorrow's treatment…I'm sick of it, and it doesn't feel like it's working…there's just no point in trying anymore." Sanji mumbled, Zoro remained quite. "On the next island, there's something I need to tell everyone."

"Which is?"

"You'll have to wait moss-for brains."

"I'll cut you. Say that again." Zoro dared, causing Sanji to chuckle and push the taller male to the floor as he proceeds to sit on his back. Zoro grunts but makes no attempt to move the blond, plus he wasn't going to risk being too rough with him and hurting his leg further. "Comfortable?"

"Oh very much so." Sanji said with a smile, an actual genuine smile that caused Zoro to smirk. At times the cook would have his good and bad days. But, normally he would have bad days, which in turn would cause Ace to tell the green-haired man to go and cheer him up. "Hey…I wanted to ask you something…"

"Go ahead."

"What…or what I mean to say is, who do….you know what, never mind." Zoro looked up at the blond.

"What? Just say it."

"No it was nothing." The swordsman growled.

"No it wasn't 'nothing.' It has to be something." Sanji shook his head negatively as he got off of the man's back and laid down next to him. Absent mindedly toying with the gold earrings Zoro had. "Oi, Shit cook."

"It will become something when I decide to say it's something." Zoro rolled his eyes but didn't further question him. He wasn't going to if the cook really didn't want to tell him. Sanji sighed as the two men laid on the wooden floor in compete silence. The only sound being from the waves of the ocean and the creaking of wood from Merry. It was relaxing. He felt at peace with everything around him. Looking over at Zoro he could see that the man had his eyes closed, but wasn't sleeping.

A frown formed on his face. He was happy that he and Zoro were getting along better, but he knew it was only because the other male felt sorry from him. It was out of pure pity and he hated it.

"If only it wasn't out of pity." Sanji mused un-knowingly out loud causing Zoro to look at him.

"What?" he asked, Sanji looked at him then away from him.

"If only you being nice wasn't out of pity, maybe I could actually believe that we could get along." Sanji stated plainly. This caused Zoro to look at him with shock.

Pity? He thought him being nice to him was out of pity, the taller male scowled at him.

"Pity!? I'm not doing any of this out of pity! I'm doing it becase-"

"Because it's your job as first mate? Oh yeah, that sure shoots my self-esteem right through the clouds." Sanji cut in, now Zoro was standing up and glaring at the blond. "I'm not an idiot Zoro. People like you who have hated since the day we met, just don't suddenly start being kind hearted to each other overnight." Zoro by this time, was out right angry. How can this damn cook even think of that!

"Okay, you know what? Your right, it is out of pity. Your sorry ass can't seem to keep yourself out of a damn depression. And all because of your damn leg. You're a sorry excuse for a man and a pirate."

"I'm a sorry excuse for a Pirate!? At least I don't get lost! I'm far more useful to this damn crew than YOU are!" Zoro smirks.

"Oh really? Besides cooking, what can a cripple like you do?" Sanji was shocked into silence, suddenly he got up and walked down from the crow's nest not saying a damn word. "Maybe Luffy should just get rid of you. You'll just get in the way!" Sanji growled as he limped right past Nami and Robin who had heard the whole argument, he wasn't going to deal with anyone right now, not even the girls. He needed to be alone right now, whatever friendship he had built with Zoro had just went to hell.

Once reaching his room, the cook fell face first into his pillow and started to cry. Maybe Zoro was right, maybe Luffy should just get rid of him. He wasn't any use to him anymore. What good was he if he was just going to be the chef? He had fought alongside them for a while, and now only to be restricted to a Chef on the ship? He didn't like that. It hurt to hear Zoro say all of that. It honestly did, he was really hoping maybe he was going to finally be able to tell him his actual feelings for him, but…after that, no. There was no way in hell.

Ace sighed, he was lying down on the deck enjoying the nice day, next thing he knew, Nami was standing over him with a worried look on her face. The look automatically set him on edge and he immediately stood up.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" he questioned, she nodded. "What?"

"Sanji." Hearing the blond's name leave her mouth made him groan. What did that Idiot Zoro do this time!?

"What happened?" she frowned in annoyance.

"He and Zoro had a pretty bad fight…not physical, but still a verbal fight….and Zoro said some pretty heartless things." Ace growled as he stomped past her and looked around the deck until his eyes fall on the swordsman, walking up to him, he tapped the younger male's shoulder.

"What?" Zoro grunted turning around, next thing he knew, Ace's fist met his face causing him to fall to the ground. "What the fuck!? Are your trying to pick a fight!?" Ace scowled as small sparks of fire come from his fingertips.

"What the fuck did you say to Sanji!?" he yelled, Zoro got up and glared angrily at the Logia.

"That is none of your fucking concern. What happened between us doesn't matter to anyone else."

"It does when he starts crying his eyes out, and locks himself in his room." Nami cut in angrily, that caused the fire user to growl again and turn heel and walk away to the galley to see if he could ease Sanji into opening the door. God only knew what that idiot of a first mate said to cause his cook to lock himself in the room.

Once reaching the room he walked up and knocked.

"Go away!" Ace's frown deepening, he sounded so broken. He knocked again. "I said go away! I don't want to talk to anyone!"

"Not even if it's me?" Ace asked in his calmest voice, he could hear something hit the door causing him to back away from it, looking closely he could see the point of a knife sticking out. Why the hell did he keep knifes with him!? "Hey…Sanji open the door please."

"No! !" Sanji yelled angrily, rolling onto his side, his back facing the door as he curled into a ball and let out a sob. He hated everything and everyone right now. He didn't want to talk to anyone, or see anyone. Right now, he just wanted to be alone. He could hear Ace's footsteps as he walked away from the door.

He couldn't wait to get to the next island. Maybe there, he could finally get away from everything.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kiza: heres chapter 8 sorry it took so long. I type all of this on word so that there are no mistakes. please enjoy and review!**

* * *

Nami sighed as she left a tray of food in front of their chef's door. It had been three days since the fight, and no one had seen the blond leave his room. They wouldn't try to get him to open the door anymore, well, expect Ace and Luffy. But, every day, during breakfast, lunch, and dinner, Nami or Robin would go and leave a tray of food on the floor in front of his door in hopes that he would eat. But no such luck. Not that it stopped Nami from trying every day.

She frowned as she knocked. "Sanji…?" no response. "Hey, Sanji…you okay?" her call was met with silence, just as it had been the last few days. Suddenly she could hear Usopp yelling that the island was now in sight. Maybe Sanji could stay on the ship while the others went off to restock. "Well…we've landed. You can stay on the ship. The rest of us need to buy stuff…" without another word she walked away.

She couldn't help but feel frustrated that she couldn't do more to help the cook. Life on the ship really wasn't the same. Zoro spent even more of the day training, not even stopping to play with the three younger boys as he once had. Not much really happened anymore. Honestly, she believed that Zoro needed to apologize to Sanji. What he had said was too much. But, there was nothing she could really do.

Once sure he was completely alone, Sanji sat up. Looking around, he grabbed a blue hoodie he had and put it on. He had to get away from the ship as soon as he could. Nodding to himself he snuck off, from what he had heard Luffy talking about with Ace, they were on an island that emphasized music. Meaning, a good friend of his was here, and she would help him out along with her husband. Now all he had to do was find her. Limping off the ship he begins to make his way into town.

"Alright Hope that's enough for today don't you think?" a man asks as he picks up her violin case. The said woman smiled as she nodded and tied up her blond hair. "Good. Now we should head away from the port…Pirates are here." Hearing that, Hope growled and wordlessly followed her husband.

"You know I always wondered why pirates come here. It's not like this island has anything of value for them." Hope wondered out loud, her dark haired husband frowned slightly beside her.

"Hope, don't talk like that. This island has many things worth something." She turned to look at him.

"Like what? The people are poor. We musicians are lucky if we can even get a show in Atticus. Besides, all pirates are gold and money. This has none of that." she scolded, looking ahead her face broke into a happy grin and ran ahead of Atticus. "Sanji!"

Looking up, the said cook smiled. There she was. Just the woman he was looking for. He returned her smile and waved as she came to a halt in front of him. "Hey Hope. Long time no see."

"It's been years to be exact. Why are you here? How did you get here?" she asked, excitement clear in her voice. Sanji offered a nervous smile. "Sanji?"

"Y-yeah…about that…" he smiled nervously. "I'm sort of part of a Pirate crew." Next thing he knew, his back hit the floor as he rubbed his sore jaw. She…she just kicked him! "H-Hope?"

"Your part of what!?" she yelled with pure anger, he flinched slightly at her tone. "There's no way in hell my younger brother is a Pirate!" she roared at him, he rolled his eyes at her pointing out that he was indeed her younger brother.

"No…I am…well…for now anyway." Sanji mumbled, she then looked at him with concern as Atticus helped him up. "Hope, can we go to your place? I need to talk to you." She nods as she wrapped her arm around his waist as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She pouted, she had forgotten that by seven years old, Sanji had grown taller than her.

"Why are you limping?" he frowned slightly. "Oh Sanji…"

Walking up on the Deck, Chopper immediately sensed something wrong. He rushed to the galley and to Sanji's room. Opening the door, he adopts a shocked look, Sanji was gone. Beginning to panic, he ran to the deck and as Zoro was walking up.

"ZORO!" Chopper called out causing the older male to suddenly look down at the doctor, who was now hugging his leg crying loudly. He began to wonder who was the asshole that upset their small doctor.

"What? What's wrong? Did something happen? Try to calm down…" Zoro spoke in a soft tone that was usually reserved for the reindeer. "Chopper…?"

"I-It's S-Sanji…he's gone!" Zoro felt his eyes widen. Gone? Left the ship alone!? That Shitty, good for nothing cook! What was he thinking about leaving the ship alone!? Growling he rushed off and grabbed Ace as he ran past him.

"Oi! What are-"

"Sanji's missing." Ace swore mentally, running ahead of Zoro. Leading the directionally challenged man back into town to start the search for their cook. "Damn it, that Shitty-cook wants me to kick his ass." Ace shot a glare at him from the corner of his eye.

"Why is that? Did you ever think that maybe what you said to him hurt him? Did you ever think that maybe he took to heart what you said about Luffy not needing him anymore!? Gods Zoro, I swear if he didn't love you so much, I would have made him fall for me instead!" Zoro came to a screeching halt. Did he hear the logia type right? Sanji loved **_HIM._** He watched as Ace cursed under his breath as he finally realized what he had said. "Shit. Forget what-"

"He loves **_ME_**?" Zoro questioned, Ace reluctantly nodded. The swordsman couldn't believe what he was hearing. That shitty, nasty attitude, idiot cook loved him. Was that why he always acted the way he did around the swordsman? But he frowned. There was no way in hell he loved that cook, if anything he hated him more than anyone in the world! He couldn't stand the way the cook let himself be pushed around by the girls. "Yeah right. Keep him. I don't want him." Zoro stated coldly as he ran ahead of the logia who was now glaring at the other man, but, never-the-less, he followed him.

"Oh Sanji…"Hope whispered as they stopped at a nearby bench and sat. Atticus frowned, he felt sorry for his brother-in-law. He had heard from Hope that Sanji enjoyed fighting and for him to lose his only ability of defending himself must have hurt him so much. "So…you want to stay here? What about your captain?" Sanji growled and shook his head. "But Sanji, he-"she stopped at the sight of her brother's head hanging low and tears falling onto his hands. She reached over and pulled him into her arms. She hated seeing the younger cry. Since they were kids, Sanji was a tough cookie, despite his soft spot for certain things.

He never cried, not even when he had broken his arm. He kept up a blank face as their mother became more worried than he was. The memory made Hope smile slightly. But she frowned again and lifted the younger's chin causing him to look at her.

"Hey…The door here is always open. Move in. You can work at a restaurant down town. You love cooking." Hope comforted, Sanji looked at her with worry and he looks at Atticus who chuckled.

"Don't look at me like that. This house is as much as Hope's as it is mine. You helped me get together with your sister, so the least I can do is let you move in with us." Sanji smiled, the smile fell as he spotted Ace looking around. "Sanji? What-"

"SANJI!" Ace called as he spotted the blond and rushed over to him, but stopped upon seeing Hope stand up in front of her brother. She was openly glaring at him. "Sanji, there you are. What the-"

"Who are you? A pirate?" Hope cut in, Ace glared down at her.

"Yeah. I am. Got a problem with it?"

"I do if all your kind do is cause the people on this island problems." Hope growled, not backing down from the bigger man's glare. Abruptly turning around to Sanji and help him up so they could walk away. Ace followed. "Keep following us and I can't promise that you'll leave here without a scratch." He snorted, there was no way a normal human like her was going to hurt him.

"Ace," Sanji called, causing the older to look at the cook. Frowning at the pleading look on his face. He knew he was going to ask him to leave, but he didn't want to, who were these two people to Sanji? "Can you do me a favor?" he nodded slowly. Sanji limped up to him and pulled the taller male down slightly and whispered something in his ear. Ace pulled away looking at the blond with shock. But regardless, he turned and walked away. "Let's go Hope…"

Zoro growled impatiently as he looked around, Ace had told him to stay put until he got back. And he hated waiting. His mood brightening slightly at the sight of the logia walking back, but had a frown on his face.

"What happened?"

"We need to talk to Luffy." Ace answered, ignoring the first question. Zoro got a confused look.

"Why?" he asked, Ace sighed as he frustratingly ran his hand through his hair. "Oi, what happened? Did you find him?"

"Yeah…I found him…he told me he's not coming back to your crew."


	9. Chapter 9

**Kiza: enjoy chapter 9!**

* * *

Sanji groans in pain, leaning forward he massaged his right leg. He had woken up form a nap only to feel a burning sensation rushing up and down his leg. He was laying on his side burying his face into the pillow as he tried to hold back tears. God the pain was bad, he had never thought in his life he would feel something like this. He growled as he completely buried his face into the pillow and screamed as loud as he could.

He looked up as he heard a knock on his bed room door, looking away upon seeing Hope running in, sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling him into an embrace, while whispering comforting words into his ear as Atticus rushed in as injects his wife's brother with a sedative to calm the pain. Once he was done, he left the room.

"Shh…shh…you're okay….you're alright…big sister is here now…don't worry." Frowning, she looked out the window and scowled. "Your friend from the other day is here Sanji." Her brother nodded as he merely nuzzled closer to her, she smiled and continued to hold him tightly, not even bothering to get up and answer the door as Ace knocked.

"Hope. His crew is here…" Atticus warned, next thing they knew Luffy came rushing in and pulled Sanji away from the woman.

"WHAT THE HELL SANJI!?" Luffy asked with anger, Sanji cringed as he looked away and pushed the teen away. "WHY ARE YOU LEAVING MY CREW!?"

"What use is a person who can't defend himself…? Or his own family…?" Sanji replied, Luffy looked at him with sadness, he could see that the cook, had lost whatever internal battle he was having with himself. Sanji noticing the lack of an answer, he nods and limps back over to the bed and sits down, taking a moment to rub his leg, in hopes to ease some of the pain. "I' sorry I couldn't continue with you and the crew Luffy…but you don't need a useless chef…you'll find-"

"No chef is better than you Sanji! I don't want another Chef! I want you!" Luffy cuts in, Sanji looks up at him and smiles. "Please Sanji…..don't do this…" the said cook shakes his head.

"I plan on going back to east Blue with my old geezer and go back to working at the restaurant…" he explains, Luffy growls as he then punches the blond who, merely looks up at him holding his cheek in pain. "I'm sorry captain…"

Luffy growled, turning to look away from the chef.

"Don't say sorry. Do what you want then!" Luffy says as he walks away. Nami not really knowing what to do, looks between the two. She didn't want to leave Sanji here, he had grown to be hers and Robin's best friend. He was the only other person she could tell everything too other than robin. "NAMI!" Luffy called, she flinches and slowly turns to walk out of the house.

"Sanji…please reconsider…." Robin explained, Sanji merely looks up at her and shakes his head. "Why not?" he smiles sadly.

"What good a person on the straw hat crew that can't fight?" she frowns, reaching over, she pulls the younger male up to his feet, of course, still holding him by his arm to make sure he didn't stumble. "R-Robin…?" she then slaps him as hard as she could, shocking Ace, Zoro and the rest of the crew.

"Unable to fight or not…That's why you have a crew! To protect you! To help you! To-"

"Continuously tell me how useless I am? To push me around as if I'm nothing? To be shown pity by my own crew? To potentially get one of you guys killed because of my carelessness and uselessness? I rather not Robin….I'm sorry…" She gets a shocked look, this had been the first time Sanji had ever used such a cold tone with her. With the guys it was normal, but with the girls it wasn't, he was always using such a flirty tone with them.

"Sanji, no on-"

"It's already happened. I'm not dumb, I know you and Nami heard every single damn word Zoro and I said to each other four days ago. I'm not going with you guys."

"What about your dream!?" Usopp asks, Sanji turns to look at the younger with sadness. "What about the All Blue?"

"Yeah…what about it? It's just some silly made up fairy tale…" Hearing that, everyone stares at him with shock and confusion. Had the cook really given up on his dream of finding the All Blue?

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" everyone in the room then turns to look at Zoro, Nami shivers, she hadn't seen Zoro give that demonic look to anyone on their crew. So, to see him giving that look to the cook scared her to no end. Looking over at Sanji, she could see the other male merely staring blankly at him, next thing she knew, Zoro was holding the blond up by the collar of his shirt. "What the fuck has gotten into you!? You made a commitment to Luffy and you're going to keep it! You promised your old man that you would find the All Blue! God damn it keep your fucking promises!" Zoro roars with anger, but, gets no reaction out of the blond. "DID YOU EVEN HEAR A GOD DAMN THING I JUST SAID TO YOU!?"

"Yes I did…just like I hear everything you said four days ago as clearly. Now go…I hear the marines should be coming to this island to help its people…" Sanji explains, Zoro then growls as he throws the smaller male to the ground and storms out. Not bothering to look up, he could hear the rest of the crew walking out. Once again, he felt a stabbing pain in his chest.

In reality, he didn't want to leave the crew, he loved them all too much. He hadn't meant to use such a cold tone with Robin. And of course he hadn't given up on his dream of finding the All Blue. But it was the only way he was ever going to get them to leave. Pulling his legs up to his chest, he buries his face into his arms and begins to let tears fall. But he refused to make any noise, not while his sister was in the room. But he knew that she knew he was upset, kneeling down she gently kisses the top of his head and walks out of the room, leaving him alone.

"Shit." Nami hisses, Luffy looks up and growls seeing two marine ships pull a bit of a way down the harbor. "He wasn't kidding…but…wait…if they find out he's here…" Luffy looks away. He didn't want to think about the marines getting a hold of Sanji. He knew that if they got him, they would execute him in this town. They weren't even going to put him on trial, they would just kill him. "Luffy, what-"

"He will be fine." He cuts in, she frowns. She wasn't so sure about Sanji being fine. Sure, he would be if he stayed hidden in the house all damn day, but he didn't like being stuck somewhere that wasn't a kitchen. She then gets a shocked look seeing Smoker and Luffy's grandfather walk off of the ship.

"L-Luffy…" He turns to look at the girl and gets a scared look. "Please tell me he doesn't know we are hear…"

"No by the looks of it." Chopper explains. "Sanji did say that they were here to help out the towns people." The doctor tells them, nodding they go back to stocking up the ship.

"I told you already! He's not here! I haven't seen him since he and I where kids!" Hope yells with anger and several marines kick down her door and rush into her house and begin searching all of the rooms. She growls as she then sees them walk into her brother's room. Suddenly, loud crashes could be heard along with curses and such, next thing she knew, two said marines where dragging her younger sibling out of the room. "Let him go! He hasn't done anything wrong!" she yells as she tries to pull one of the men away from Sanji, but is pushed back.

"He's a pirate, a wanted one at that. And you better be happy we don't arrest you for housing one." Smoker explains walking into the house, she growls slightly at him. "Hope, you know-"

"Shut it Smoker! All you bastard Marines ever do is say you're going to help the people but instead, the minute you find out that there's a pirate here, you forget about us and focus on them! Leave Sanji alone! Let him go or-"

"Or else what Hope? Was your mother not a Marine just like us?" Smoker cuts in, he then turns to look over at Sanji who was struggling against the other marines, but not as much as he had originally thought. Walking over to the blond, he grabs the male's hair and gently tugs on it, causing the blond to glare up at him. "I'm surprised your crew isn't here."

"Not part of the Straw Hats anymore." Sanji hisses as he looks away. "They don't need me on the crew. Not anymore anyway." Smoker then nods as he singles for the two marines to let the blond go, but stand close by. Sanji looks up at the much larger man with confusion and anger. He didn't want their pity either, if they were going to kill him, they might as well get on with it. "Well? Aren't you going to kill me? Go on! I don't-"

"Oh you'll be executed alright, once we get this town everything it needs. We will set sail tomorrow afternoon, the next island from here is a marine base. You'll get what you want. Just you wait. Take him." Smoker explains as the blond was once again grabbed and is taken away to the older male's ship. He then turns to look at the cook's sister, she didn't look pleased, but nothing could make her happy seeing he did just have his men break down her door and kidnap her brother. Smoker sighed as he turned on his heel and walked away.

The Marine knew that if the Straw Hats saw him taking their cook, they would come running to help him, even if the blond had said that he was no longer part of the crew. Smoker was no fool, he knew exactly what Luffy would do. He would hear about his friend being taken, then come running demanding that he be set free. Maybe, if he played his cards right, he could fool the other marines and let the blond go back with his crew. Because in reality, he was doing this because he was ordered to, not because he thought it was right. Looking over at Garp, he could see that the man was itching to see his grandsons.

"You have a sick pleasure of hurting your grandsons, you know that?" Smoker asks, the older man merely laughs as he walks away to Luffy's ship. "Garp, where the hell are you going?"

"To Pay those ungrateful brats a visit." Without saying anything else, he continues his bee line to the Merry. Smoker sighs, now he had to wait for the old man to return while waiting for the other marine grunts to finish delivering the supplies for the town.

Zoro groans, it had been about an hour and Chopper still wouldn't stop crying. He knew it was because of Sanji leaving the crew, but no matter what he did, the small doctor wouldn't stop. He even had Asked Nami for help, but even she couldn't calm the reindeer down. It wasn't until he finally cried himself to sleep that the ship had gone quite. Since from coming back from the town, Luffy had sat himself down in his spot at the very front of the ship and proceed to not say a word to anyone. Thus, causing the rest of the crew to keep to themselves.

"Zoro," the said swordsman turns around and is met with the face of a concerned Ace. "Why don't you just go say sorry to him?" Zoro then glares at the male. "I know what you're thinking…but god damn it Zoro! Drop your fucking pride! This is a crewmate for gods fucking sake! The man loves you!" Ace yells with anger, causing the rest of the crew to turn and look at them. Zoro growls as his hand moves to the hilt of his swords.

"Loves me? I bet you and that cook love playing games don't you? Listen here, and listen well match stick, he doesn't love me, nor do I love him. That was made very clear before. So stop spouting nonsense before-"

"Before you what moss-for-brains? Cut me? You nor can anyone else touch me!" Ace cut in, as small flames appear around his hands, this causes Luffy to rush over and stand in between them. "You're an ungrateful bastard you know that!? All Sanji has ever tried to do was look out for this crew! And when he needed you most, you turned your back on him! Instead of trying to explain to him that you were being nice to be because you truly cared, you just turned on him and made him think that you didn't care, Zoro…think rationally for a second…If we don't get to Sanji, if we don't get him back…The Marines will get him, and if that happens, he won't be shown mercy." Zoro growls as he looks away from the older male, allowing his hand to fall back to his side and away from the hilts of his swords.

Ace had a point, he let his temper get the better of him that day, and he had said some things to the cook that he really didn't mean. Luffy did need him on the ship, hell, the whole crew needed him. Sanji was the best chef that Luffy could ever find. And in all honesty, he really enjoyed getting along with the blond. Zoro shakes his head, he wasn't going to let the cook stay on this island. Even If he didn't want to come back to the crew, he wasn't going to leave him here either.

"Alright, alright…I'll go talk to him." Ace nods watching as the swordsman walked off the ship and back into town to find the cook.


	10. Chapter 10

**Kiza: Heres Chapter 10 guys! I hope you love it! please Review!**

* * *

Smoker sighed as he watched their ship's doctor lift Sanji's right leg up in the air at a 90 degree angle, ripping a pain filled scream out of him, Smoker then looked at the old man with confusion. The doctor gently laid the cook's leg back down on the cold metal table. Reaching over, he grabs a clip board and a pen and scribbles down some notes. He turned to look at the doctor.

"It seems he has received severe damage, how, who knows. But it seems his leg muscles haven't recovered fully. But now I must ask you pirate, what are these bruises along your leg?" he asked, Sanji growled looking up at him. "Don't make this difficult."

"It's from a machine my old doctor was using to take my cells, repair them, and send them back." This causes the Doctor and Smoker to look at him with shock. Where In the hell did their doctor get his or her hands on something like that? Who did they have to kill to get it? How much gold did they have to steal to get a machine like that? The Doctor nodded slowly as he picked up his leg once more, this time slightly rougher. "O-Oi! That fucking h-hurts!"

"You do know that there's no chance you'll ever fight again with a leg like this right?" Sanji frowned, looking away he nodded. "Then why does your doctor try?" Sanji glared up at him.

"Because he told me there was **_close _**to no chance. But there was that small chance...but that doesn't matter now." Sanji explained, the doctor turned to Smoker.

"I'll leave you to do your thing." With that the old man walks out, Sanji groans and sits up, much to his shock, Smoker held out his hand, silently offering his help to the blond. Sanji, rolls his eyes as he grabs the males hand and lets the marine help him sit up.

"Mind explaining how you injured your leg so much?" Sanji sighs, as he massages his leg.

"It was during a storm…I fell over board and hurt my leg…Zoro jumped in and saved me." He explains, wincing as his hands hit a bruise. Smoker nods as he grabs a chair and sits down. "So, what are you people going to do to me now? Use me as bait to get to the others? Not going to work, I'm not part of the stra-"

"I have my own sense of right and wrong. I know when a man has done something wrong or when he hasn't. And I know your crew has never done a thing typically wrong. So why did you leave your crew?" Smoker asks, Sanji then looks away, his fist clenching tightly to point where they turned white. This causes Smoker to look at the younger male questioningly. "Is it because of your leg?" Sanji nods.

"They don't need a Chef who can't defend himself or the others…I just couldn't bring myself to stay on a crew where I'm a risk to myself and the others." He growls at himself and shakes his head. Why was he explaining to a marine all of this? What had gotten into him? Sighing, he didn't care anymore, he wasn't even part of their crew anymore. Looking up at the wall he could remember the times where he and the others on that crew would spend lazy days hanging out, playing around.

"You'll be taken to the next island. From there, we will hold a public execution." With that Smoker walked out of the room, allowing two grunts to walk in, cuff his hands and take him to the brig until they reached the next island. Once reaching the holding cells, they push him in and then lock the doors. Frowning, Sanji leans against the wall and sits on the ground. Slowly he brings his right leg up, but stops letting out a pained gasp. That damn doctor had manhandled his leg and made the pain worse, letting his leg lay out in front of him, and he looks up at the celling. He was starting to miss the crew, Usopp, Robin, Nami, Chopper, Luffy, Ace and epically Zoro.

He missed the days where he and the swordsman used to fight with one another, the man's constant insults and he would miss the time where he would watch the green-haired male train. He would always be surprised to see the strength the bigger male possessed. He smiled, he really missed that playful grin he would give him just before he would suddenly attack him with tickles. The swordsman wouldn't stop his attack until he had the cook in tears because of the non-stop laughter. Taking in a shaky breath, he could feel tears welling up and streaming down his face.

"Z-Zoro…everyone…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…." Sanji whimpers, letting his head hang low, he sobs quietly, and he could feel the ship finally leaving the dock. Curling into a ball against the wall, he slowly begins to fall asleep.

Growling Zoro **_finally _**arrived at Hope's house, but much to his shock he could see Atticus and Hope fixing their front door. Walking over he stops in front of the cook's sister.

"You!" Hope yelled as she tries to attack the younger male, but was held back by her husband. "This is all your fault! Every single last bit of this is all your fault!" Zoro then looks at her with confusion, what the hell was this woman talking about? And where the hell was the cook?

"What are you talking about woman?" Hope growled. "Where's Sanji? I need to talk to him." Suddenly he could see tears streaming down her face.

"He was taken away by marines!" hearing that Zoro gets a shocked look. Taken by Marines? Was this some kind of sick way of Sanji's so that they would leave him alone? He glares at her.

"Not funny. Where is he!?" she growled.

"IM NOT! Smoker just took him away! Their ship just left the harbor!" Zoro turned around and true to her word, the ship was a long ways away from the harbor. Swearing he starts to run back to the ship, he was lucky that he managed to get there without getting lost for once. He ran up to their Captain who was still on the figure head of the Merry.

"Luffy! Bad news!" the crew hearing that, they all gather around the swordsman. Luffy then turns to look at the older man. "It's about Sanji. He was taken by the Marines, their ship just-"

"Nami, Set sail! We're going after that marine ship!" Luffy screams, the said navigator nods as she and Usopp start steering the ship away from the island and begin to follow the Marine ship. "I swear if they hurt my cook…" Luffy trailed off, he then turns to look at Zoro who had an angered look in his eyes. He knew far too well that once his first mate got on that ship, he would kill every marine on there just to get Sanji back. He knew that Zoro felt bad and missed the blond. Smiling he watches as the said marine ship gets further and further away from them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Kiza: Hey guys! Thanks everyone for your review I sear to bob it makes me so happy to read them and the nice things and the advice you guys give me! so this is for all of you nice reviewers! Enjoy, heres Chapter 11! again, remember to Reivew!**

* * *

Growling, Sanji glares up at a marine that had just entered his cell. Again, it was going to happen again. Since he had been thrown in here, all these bastards did was ask him questions about the Straw hats, which of course Sanji wouldn't answer, thus casing the said Government officials to try and beat the information out of him. Of course, that didn't work either. So now, they just walked into the cell and beat him until they got bored. Word was Smoker and Garp had left on another ship a few days ago to get to the base before them and get everything ready for his execution.

Groaning, he felt his head begin to throb. He felt cold, and pissed more than anything. Then he felt the Marine grab his hands, un-cuff them and lay them flat on the ground, confused Sanji was just about to look up at the man, until he felt the marine stab daggers into his hands. Ripping a scream from the cook, the marine walks out leaving him there, stuck to the floor. Tears where now falling from his face. He hadn't realized how violent Marines could be until now. Now he fully understood why Zeff hated them. He wanted to go back with the crew, now he was starting to regret leaving. He missed them, missed them so much.

Maybe they knew that he was here, maybe they were on their way to come and save him…Frowning, Sanji shakes his head. No, that was wishful thinking. After the things he had said to them there was no way they would come for him. He had been on this ship for a few days and they still hadn't arrived. So, that was a sign itself that they had forgotten about him. But, deep In the back of his head, he knew they didn't.

Growling Zoro paced back and forth. They had finally found the damn marine ship that was holding their chef captive, but of course, Nami had said that it was better to wait until they reached the island to save him. Of course Zoro didn't see the point. But Luffy had agreed with her and he wasn't going to argue with her either. Right now, the only thing in his mind was whether or not Sanji was okay. Letting out another growl the said swordsman then kicks over a crate braking it causing Nami to glare over at him.

"HEY! What the hell is wrong with you!?" she asks with anger, Zoro then glares up at her, causing her to gulp nervously, but, he says nothing to her as he walks away. Maybe working out would get his mind off of things for a bit until they reached the next island.

"Oi, what was that about Zoro?" Luffy asks jumping on the older male's back, Zoro then sighs as he pinches the bridge of his nose. "Is it about Sanji?" he green-haired man nods. Luffy then jumps off sitting next to the older male's feet. "Well….don't worry. We will find him and bring him home….then maybe…you two can talk it out?" Luffy asks looking up at his first mate. Zoro frowns, he knew his captain hated it when the crew would fight with each other. He knew the teen felt as if that only drove the crew apart more than bringing them together. Sighing the first mate shrugs.

"Not sure….What am I supposed to say? 'Hey sorry for calling your useless?'" Zoro asks, crossing his arms across his chest and closing his eyes. He was getting a headache thinking about all of this.

"Well of course it's not going to be easy. You said some pretty mean things to him. But, it's okay! I know you'll make things right." Luffy explains to his first mate, walking off Zoro smiles and shakes his head. How did his captain naturally have the ability to cheer people up with a few simple words was beyond him. But he wasn't complaining, he did feel a bit better now. But he still had no idea how he was going to make it up to the cook.

"Oi." Looking up, Ace comes to a stop next to the swordsman. "You okay now?" the younger male nods. "Good. Because you're going to need to keep your cool with what I'm about to tell you." Zoro then looks up at the fire user with confusion. "That marine ship we've been following…it's a decoy. Sanji isn't on it."

"Excuse me? Say that again. He's not on that ship!?" Zoro asks with anger, Ace nods. Growling he walks off over to the navigator. "OI! SEA WITCH!"

"CALL ME THAT AGAIN! I DARE YOU!" she then sees the angered look on the first mates face and immediately knew that Ace had just told him about the Decoy ship. Frowning she walks up to him. "So he told you?"

"Yeah he did! What the hell woman! I thought you said that was the ship he was on!" Zoro scolds, Frowning, Robin sighs.

"It was the ship he was on. I'm assuming sometime during the night, they took a life boat and transferred him onto another marine ship heading for a Marine base." The dark haired woman explains, Zoro then curses under his breath and looks at Nami.

"So then what are we going to do?" he asks, she frowns. "Please tell me you have a plan." She sighs and shrugs.

"I…I don't know. I don't even know if we will find him alive…" Zoro growls, letting out a small yelp, Wabo's point was now pointed at her face. "Z-Zoro?"

"Don't say that…don't say it, don't think it, don't you even dare believe it! He isn't dead!" she growls.

"We don't know that Zoro!"

"WELL I DO!" the sudden loudness of his voice startles everyone into silence, sighing he lowers his sword. "I just know he isn't. It's a gut feeling." Ace smiles as he walks up to them.

"Well, now that, that's settled, let's find that other marine ship shall we? Once we do, let's bring your chef home." Ace explains looking at his brother who smiles and nods. But, of course Nami had a point. They didn't know if Sanji was alive, but if Zoro said he was, then might be. "Nami, set course to the southeast. That's where the other ship is going. That Island is a Prison for Pirates." Nodding Nami then changes the direction of the ship.

Screaming in Pain Sanji growls as he tries to kick the said marine doctor in the face with his good leg but fails as another grabs his left leg and straps it down to the table. This causes him to scream out in anger, causing the other nameless pirates in the prison cells cringe at his scream.

"He's a fighter." The female doctor explains as she watches her male partner nod and finish strapping him down. "Sedate him. And heavily at it." Hearing that the blond begins to struggle again, only to cause the male doctor to hit the blond's right leg with force close enough to brake it again. That causes the blond to cry out as tears start falling from his face. But soon enough the pain goes away and is replaced with numbness.

He hadn't even registered when he was taken to his cell and thrown in roughly. This causes a nameless pirate to look at the blond from his own cell with worry and pity. The drug torture was horrible. It was to weaken the new comes into stopping from struggling against them.

"Hey kid." The said pirate calls, but he notices how the sedative wasn't allowing him to respond. He could only imagine how large the douse must have been to make him un-responsive. Frowning the man lets Sanji be. He only hoped that the male wouldn't be too broken for the day of his execution. He hoped maybe his crew, if they weren't dead, would save him.

"I hear he's from that Straw hat's crew. The rubber boy." Another nameless pirate explains. She then sighs. "Hear he's the kid's chef. That rubber kid is going to come here and cause hell for those marine bastards." She chuckles. The said man merely nods. He hoped so. Because he could tell that poor guy wasn't going to last long. Not with their method of keeping him in check. "I give two hours before they have to drug him again."

"Shut up woman. Don't say that." She smiles. She knew how the system worked here. They would continue to drug him and there was no way around it.

A few hours later, Sanji groans in pain, god damn his body was sore and he felt so heavy. He knew that they had drugged him up a few times already. Siting up and leaning against the wall he looks and sighs. Of course they weren't going to leave him food.

"So you're awake." Looking up, he is met with the concerned face of the pirate he had somehow befriended. He didn't know his name, the man wouldn't give it to him. Sanji nods slowly, but regrets it as his head begins to throb, causing the older man to look at the blond with sadness. "Easy kid. You're still drugged up. Try going back to sleep." Sanji shakes his head. "Why not?"

"Because I dream of **_them_**….and I don't want to….it makes me sad…." Sanji whispers, turning his head away from the old man, he lets tears flow freely down his face. "If I Dream of them…I see their smiling face…I see all the good times we had together…and I don't want to die regretting leaving the crew…I want to die, remembering no matter what happened….deep down…I still loved them…" the man nods slowly, he then turns to glare at the nameless female pirate who was now laughing.

"I love your attitude Kid. You remind me a lot of my Captain before he died. Your one tough cookie. I'll give you that. But to regret leaving your crew is a clear as day sign of how much you loved them. Don't ever let that become a weakness. It a strength that allows you to keep living. So don't let these government assholes beat you." Sanji then looks at her. Her name was Alice. She looked like she had been here a long while.

"I'm useless…what-"

"That's why a crew is around." She cuts in causing Sanji to look at her with shock. "A crew exists to not only help the captain achieve his or her goal. They are also there to help one another out. They are to look out for one another, and to comfort one another. Useless or not. They are your family." She explains looking at the blond who was now looking at his feet, she could clearly see the tears falling on his bare feet. They had taken his shoes a while back. And his hands, still covered in his own dried blood from when they had pinned him to the floor. The wounds were infected and he had been sick with a fever for a few days now. How was he not laying on the ground dead, was beyond her. "Just remember when your crew gets here…to tell them how much you love them. And do that every day. Because you never-"

"Know when I might lose them…." Sanji finishes, nodding his body suddenly tenses up hearing footsteps and the sound of his cell door open. Suddenly he his grabs roughly and is dragged away, all he could remember hearing over the rapid beating of his scared heart were the curses Alice was yelling at the Marines.


	12. Chapter 12

**Kiza: heres chapter 12 guys! enjoy! please review!**

* * *

Night had fallen by the time Luffy's crew had finally made port. Sighing Zoro looks around as he lowers the sails along with Usopp who looks over at him. The swordsman had been oddly quiet and calm. It might be the 'calm before the storm' kind of thing. But, he wasn't so sure. And he didn't want to ask and have the older male get aggressive with him.

"Why do you keep staring at me like an idiot?" Zoro asks, causing the sniper to yelp.

"W-Well….you haven't been yourself lately…I'm kind of worried." Zoro grunts in response.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it." Zoro explains as he then walks off the ship and down the beach. Sighing Usopp frowns realizing that he had to lower the sails alone.

After walking a good ways away from Merry, Zoro then turns to look at the direction he thought the town might be in. Sanji could be there. Maybe. But they wouldn't know until much later that night when Ace gave the okay to go and brake into the base and turn the place upside down or burn it the ground. Either or would be okay. So long as they found their Chef. Finally deciding, Zoro sits down in the sand and sighs as he looks at his feet. Looking back up, he could see storm clouds coming in. he frowns and lowers his gaze back to his feet. He remembered the night he had found out Sanji was afraid of storms.

Flashback

_Grunting, Zoro growls as his back hits the wall next to him. Merry was getting tossed around by the waves, this storm was pretty bad. But they had everything tided down before it hit. Once feeling that he could hold his footing, he continues to walk down the hallway, but comes to a stop in front of the kitchen. He could hear small sobs coming from in the room, becoming worried, he opens the door and much to his shock, he saw their now crippled cook siting in the far corner of the kitchen, curled in on himself. Walking over, he kneels down. Sanji didn't look hurt, he appeared to be just fine. In fact, the said blond didn't even notice that he was now in front of him._

_"Oi. Cook." Hearing the swordsman's voice, Sanji looks up, Zoro frowns. He could see tears falling freely from his bluish gray eyes. "What's wrong? Where does it hurt? Do I need to get Chopper?" Sanji shakes his head. Zoro then gets a confused look. "Then why are you crying?" Sanji then looks away, and mumbles something, but not loud enough for Zoro to hear. "What? Speak up I can't hear you."_

_"The storm…" Sanji says weakly._

_"What about it?" he asks, suddenly, the loud roar of thunder startles the cook to yelp and wrap his arms around Zoro's midsection, and bury his face into the swordsmen's neck. This shocks the younger male, but he doesn't try to push the other away. He then feels violent shaking coming from the blond. Then, it hits him. The storm, the cook was afraid of the storm. But, how so? When that storm pushed him over board weeks ago, he was running around on the deck following Nami's orders just fine. Then he remembered, he wasn't paying attention to the storm. He was so focused on getting his jobs done that he wasn't scared. But now that he was here alone, not doing a damn thing, he was scared out of his mind._

_Frowning, he wraps his arms around the trembling cook, one hand going to rub soothing circles on his lower back. This normally work to calm the cook down, but it didn't seem like it was working now. Frowning he pulls the cook away from himself slightly and sighs. His cheeks where tinted a slight pink, and his eyes where puffy and red from the crying. _

_"Hey…open your eyes and look at me…" Zoro says calmly, it seemed the tone he was using was working because the said cook's eye's where now open and looking him. "It's okay….nothing is going to happen to Merry or any of us on this ship…Merry can handle it. She's strong." Sanji knew all of that, but he couldn't help it. Since that day when Zeff's crew attacked that ship he was on. The fear of storms just kicked in and he couldn't take it. He remembered the nights when Zeff would have to stay with him all night just so he wouldn't cry all night. Even now that he was nineteen, he still couldn't get over it, and now, here he was, crying in front of the man he saw as his rival. "Just some strong winds. And a bit of rain…you'll be okay. I'll stay right here with you all night." Sanji then looks at him with shock._

_"P-Promise…?" Zoro smiles slightly and nods._

_"Promise."_

End of Flashback

Zoro smiles, that night was fun. He remembered sitting there on the floor with the cook as they exchanged stories about their childhood. The things they did with friends, or lack of friends. The trouble they used to get in. and the times when they suffered the greatest of losses. Frowning, Zoro sighs as he felt the rain start to come down and he could hear thunder in the distance. Sanji must have been on the verge of freaking out right now. Oh how he wished he was there to keep the cook calm. But that wasn't the case right now. Looking up he could see the rest of the crew walking up to him. Ace give him a slight nod. Smirking Zoro stands up and walks over to them.

"Time?" he asks, Ace then smirks as well.

"Time." With that, both males take off running with the rest of the crew following closely behind.

Kicking and screaming Sanji curses at the said marines as they drag him onto another ship. He had heard that Luffy and the gang where on the island and once again, where going to transfer the said blond to another base. He had tears streaming down his face, he had just watched as they killed the two pirates he had made friends with, and now when he was so close to seeing his friends, he was being dragged away. Crying out at the more then needed forceful tug at his hair, he then digs his heels in the ground in hopes to slow them down. Btu that wasn't working. There was one more thing he could try, but he doubted that it would work. Sighing he takes a deep breath.

"LUFFY!"

The said Captain then stops running and listens.

"LUFFY!" Getting a shocked look, he turns to look at the crew and his brother who had also heard the cook's call. Nodding they run back to the harbor. Once reaching they see a glimpse of their cook, Growling, Zoro runs up on the ship's deck while pulling out his swords, and Ace not too far behind, follows his lead, hands flaming. Looking up, Sanji gets a shocked look as more tears fall seeing Zoro, Ace, Luffy and the rest of the crew standing on the deck. "L-Luffy…Y-You…"

"We will be taking our chef back thanks." Luffy explains, of course this causes the said marines to pull out their swords and guns. Smirking Luffy then looks at Ace who nods and charges at the group of marines as they begin to fire off bullets as the others charge at Luffy and Zoro. "Chopper, Robin, focus on getting Sanji! We can take care of these guys! Once that's done-"

"Head back to Merry!" Zoro cuts in, Luffy nods as the two nod and follow the marine who had taken the blond below deck, leaving the others to the fighting.

Rushing below, Robin looks around and then growls seeing the marine walk down a hallway, following Him, she frowns seeing the man was gone and there were doors on each side. She turns to look at Chopper.

"Check every room. He has to be here." Nodding the reindeer rushes off, checking door, by door Robin growls. Then she hears something. Looking up he listens again and then hears weak cry, growling she rushes to the door and kicks it open. Getting a shocked look, she could see their chef strapped to a table and the said marine had just injected him with god knows what. Glaring, she then crosses her arms, unknowing to the marine about the arms that had appeared on his shoulders, she snaps his neck, nodding she looks down at their Chef, frowning she could tell the drug worked fast. He looks disoriented, and lost. "Chopper! I found him!" she calls, the small deer rushes in and gasps, jumping on the table he picks up the needle.

"I'll take this to see what he injected Sanji with. We need to get him out of here. But, we can't be too rough with him." Chopper explains, nodding she then crosses her arms again. A few moments Ace runs into the room. "Ace, pick him up please. But be gentle." Nodding the said logia type picks him up but then notices how light the blond was, another thing he noticed was that the blond was unresponsive and that scared him, once up on deck he could see the Marines where laying across the deck, some bruised heavily and others sliced to pieces.

"How is he?" Zoro asks, Chopper looks at the swords man and shakes his head. "Chopper?"

"He's been drugged. And he's running a high fever. I don't know how long his wounds have been infected. We have to hurry back to Merry" Nodding the crew takes off running, but not before Zoro take the cook from Ace. Which the fire user allowed.

"Don't you dare die on me Sanji. Don't you dare…"


	13. Chapter 13

**Kiza: Okay guys, heres Chapter 13, please do enjoy and review!**

* * *

Luffy growls as they continue to run down the beach. Those damn marines where persistent and wouldn't give up. Turning to look at Ace, he could see that the man looked a bit angrier. Looking up, he comes to a halt along with the rest of the crew.

"So you really thought you could get away from me?" Luffy then gulps nervously. "What? Not happy to see your grandpa?" Zoro growls, god damn it, it just had to be Garp. It just had to be the man Luffy feared. The one man that could actually hurt their captain. "Hand him over Luffy."

"N-No way! You want you'll have to kill me for him!"

"Doable. Not too difficult." Ace then smirks as Smoker walks up next to the older man. Ace then turns to look at Zoro, he had to give the swordsman an opening so he could get the blond back to Merry. But now that these two where here, it was going to be a big problem.

"Oi, swordsman, once you see an opening, run." Zoro then growls at him. "What?" looking up, he gets a shocked look seeing they were now surrounded by countless marines. Zoro curses under his breath, he then hears a pained whimper, looking at the blond he was holding.

"P-Put me down…" the blond states weakly. Zoro merely stares at him with confusion, he then hears his Captain let out a scream, looking over the said teen was now charging at his own grandfather with Ace who was now locked in battle with Smoker. "D-Don't you get it…either way…you guys won't win against them…Please…you have to leave me here and go…" Zoro couldn't believe what he was hearing.

What the hell had gotten into the blond so much that he was asking him to leave him here!? And with these bastards that did this to him!? Growling, Zoro gets a shocked look seeing Garp punching Luffy into Ace causing both of them to hit the ground. Without warning, the said old man appears next to Zoro and uppercuts him, Smoker ceasing the chance, catches the blond and starts to walk away to the ship. Groaning in pain, Zoro looks up from his spot on the ground. Gad damn it, he wasn't about to go down like this. No way no how. Getting up, Zoro charges at Smoker, only to be tossed aside by one of Garp's punches. God damn now he knew how Luffy felt whenever the man would hit him.

Looking up, Sanji couldn't help but wince as then his captain's grandfather hit their swordsman rather hard. He had never seen Zoro struggle, Sanji then looks up at Smoker, the man was merely watching as Zoro would get up again and again, only to be thrown back continuously. Not only that, now Luffy and Ace where now fighting along side Zoro.

"Stop it…stop it…" Sanji whispers, looking up at Smoker he growls. "Make him stop…can't you see they can hardly move…" Looking down at the said blond, the man glares at him and tightens his grip around the blond causing him to gasp in pain as he turns and walks away.

Zoro growls as he looks up, he could see Smoker walking away. Getting up slowly, he pants trying to regain his breath. Garp then starts laughing, Zoro then gets a shocked look he could see Garp holding both Luffy and Ace up from the ground by their heads. The said marine then looks at Zoro who was now standing on shaky legs.

"So, you won't give up? There's no point in continuing to fight." Garp says, tossing his grandsons at the swordsman's feet, looking at his captain, he could he that he was so exhausted, then, he lets Wabo fall from his mouth, hunching over, Zoro finally falls to his knees. The marine had punched the wind out of him, once his body hits the ground he could see his vision become blurry, and eventually, darkness.

"You monsters! You fucking monsters! How dare you!? Why didn't you leave them alone!? Ace and Luffy are your grandkids! WHY DID YOU HURT THEM!?" Sanji asks with anger as tears of frustration fall form his face, suddenly he is thrown to the wooden floor of the marine ship, and then he felt Garp's foot pressing his head down onto the floor. That causes him to gasp in pain.

"They are pirates. And I am a marine. I did what I had to. And if they wanted to continue to fight me, then so be it." He explains, then he kicks the blond's head roughly, looking at the grunts he motions to them to take the blond away. Nodding they grab him by his arms and drag him away. Once he is thrown into the cell, the Chef sits up and then shakes his head.

"I-idiots…W-Why…? L-Luffy….Ace…oh god Zoro…Why didn't you leave when you had the chance!?" he sobs. Not even noticing another pirate looking at him from his own cell.

"Will you shut up!? Dear god, all you rookie pirates are such crybabies." Sanji then looks up and sees a blond haired male with an eye patch over his left eye, he looked around his late 40s maybe even in his early 50s. He had a scar starting from his forehead and went diagonally down to the bottom of the left side of his lip. All in all, the man looked scary. Sniffling Sanji looks away from him. He didn't care about what people thought anymore. He was scared…he was worried about Ace, Luffy and Zoro.

And as much as he hated to admit it, he was extremely worried about Zoro. He loved that man, no matter what cruel words he had said to him. He loved that idiot swordsman and nothing was going to change that. Suddenly, he lets out a loud sob, falling forward he lets his forehead hit the ground. He couldn't stop the violent shaking of his body.

The other man rolls his eyes. He didn't believe in Pirates crying over this. The brat knew what he would get himself into if he became a pirate, he had no right to start crying his eyes out now. He then looks over at his cell mate, which so happened to be his first mate. Nodding to the other man, he turns to look back at Sanji.

"Oi, listen up Kid. You want to sit there and cry, go on ahead. But if you want to get out of her, look at me and listen up." The Man explains, Sanji then looks up at him, but the tears don't stop. "Good choice. When the guards come to get you, they'll be bringing me out at the same time. Don't be shocked, but im going to punch the shit out of you. This will distract them long enough for my first mate to get the keys, and give us time to knock them out or kill them." Sanji frowns. "What?"

"I can't fight….My right leg is too damaged…I won't be any help to you…" Sanji then lowers his head again to the ground and stays there. He then hears the man start laughing. Looking up to glare at the man, he gets a shocked look seeing the older male look at him with a look of determination, much like Luffy and Zoro.

"Kid, Then let my first mate and I do all the fighting." Sanji shakes his head as he turns away from the man. He wasn't about to try to escape and risk Luffy and the others to get hurt. Not again, having to watch Garp beat the living hell out of Zoro, Ace and Luffy was hard. It hurt him more then what he had first thought it would, and he was willing to admit that because it was a sign that he loved his crew members and nothing was going to change that. "What's your name Kid?" Sanji then turns back to look at him.

"Sanji…Blackleg Sanji, ex-Chef of the straw hat crew." The said man then gets a shocked look, nodding slowly, he then sighs. He had a good idea of who this Kid was. Smirking, he looks at his first mate, who smiles at him. "I know your smiling….why? This place is hell…its hell on earth, not even the grand line has anything on this place…" the said man sighs as he nods.

"Yes…this place indeed is hell isn't..? But don't worry my boy…you'll be alright." Sanji merely ignores the man and closes his eyes in hopes that maybe he could get the much needed sleep he hadn't gotten since he was caught by the marines. Once the older man noticed Sanji's breathing had evened out, and was sure he was in a deep sleep he turns to look at his first mate.

"He's grown hasn't he?" the red haired first mate asks, the older man nods. "How do you know it's **_him_**?"

"He has some of his mother's qualities." The man merely states as he then looks at the said man. "I'll talk to him later tonight." The red head nods as he then gets a shocked look, turning around the blond man growls as he watches as the marines open the chef's cell, cuff him and begin to drag him away again. But, much to their shock, the blond had managed to knock one of them off of their feet, but, so surprise that the other had kicked the blond to the ground and proceeded to continually kick the said blond's ribs, each time, the young male would let out cries of pain.

Once the physical punishment was over, they began to drag him away once more, sighing sadly, the man couldn't help but feel anger course through his veins. He wanted to tear those bastards apart for even laying a finger on the other blond. Sure, he wasn't entirely sure whether or not that blond was the man he was thinking him to be, but he still couldn't help it.

"Captain, calm down. If you get to angry and react…this whole plan of ours will go downhill."

"I know…I know….but if it's him…" he trials off as he sighs and leans back against the wall. Right now, he just had to wait. And keep waiting until it was time to put his own plan in motion.


	14. Chapter 14

**Kiza: Hi everyone! heres chapter 14 please do enjoy! and don't forget to review!**

* * *

Groaning in pain, Zoro slowly opens his eyes and then suddenly sits up, which was a bad idea. Grunting, he leans forward in pain, holding his midsection. God damn, he was pretty sure he had a few broken ribs now. He had no idea that man punched so hard. Looking around he finally noticed this was the Merry's infirmary, looking around, he begins to panic, he didn't see Sanji anywhere getting up, he rushes outside and out on the deck, growling he finally realizes that all of that, wasn't a dream. The marines had taken Sanji from him again.

"ZORO!" Turning around, he is suddenly tackled to the ground by a very angry Chopper, but the said doctor was now hugging him and crying. "Oh thank goodness you're okay! You've been asleep for days!"

"DAYS!?" the swordsman suddenly asks, jumping back from the human, Chopper nods, he looked nervous meaning Zoro must have scared him, sighing, he takes a moment to calm down. He didn't need their doctor to be worried. "Chopper, how many days exactly?" he could see the small reindeer shift from foot to foot.

"About three, tonight would have made four." Zoro growls.

"What about Luffy and Ace?" Chopper looks up at him. Of course the swordsman would be worried about the other two. Chopper smiles.

"They woke up two days ago, but they are constantly in and out of sleep. Zoro…is there….any real chance we can Save Sanji…? Because, after having to fix you guys up, and seeing the damage Garp did…Nami said we might as well not even try anymore…but she was crying when she was saying it… I don't understand." Chopper whispers, Zoro then frowns. He could tell the small doctor was trying so hard not to cry right there and then. He knew that he was close to Sanji. Hell, the damn cook would spoil Chopper, Usopp and Luffy. They were the youngest ones on the ship and he guessed that's what gave the cook his doting mother qualities, maybe that's why the blond had his soft spot moments with them. He never really understood why the cook would take part in their games until now that Zoro was looking down at Chopper, who by this point was now crying. "Z-Zoro? W-Will we be able to save him?" Zoro then reaches down and pets the doctor's head.

"Of course. Who do you think we are? There's a reason why I'm going to be the world's greatest swordsman and Luffy is going to become the Pirate King. We'll get that shitty-Cook back before you even know it Chopper. So cheer up. You have my word I will bring him home."

"A swordsman's promise?" turning around he then sees Usopp, Nami and Robin who all had grim looks on their faces. Grinning Zoro nods.

"A swordsman's promise."

"We are getting now were with him sir." Garp then rolls his eyes, looking down at the blond that they had chained to the wall, he then walks up to him.

"So you're really going to make this difficult aren't you?" Sanji then looks up at him and then spits at his shoes. Garp then growls and kicks the blond across the face, Sanji then looks up at him and smirks.

"Is that the best you can do? My old geezer kicks harder than that! And he's missing a leg!" next thing he knew he was kicked in the stomach causing him to cough up blood. Damn, he had no idea how long he had been here, but it felt like hours. He then gets a scared look seeing one of the said marines pulls out a needle. Oh hell now, not that again, he then begins to struggle, causing the handcuffs to dig into his skin, cutting his wrist. That causes Garp to smirk. So the blond did have a fear of needles, looking at the grunt who had the said needle motions for him to inject the substance into the cook.

"Listen here Pirate, Don't get your hopes up that you're going to get free. It's been days, and your beloved crew hasn't come for you. Do you know what that means?" the old man asks, Sanji then looks away. "It means, they don't care. They aren't going to keep coming after you, not after I gave Luffy and Ace that little warning." Sanji then turns to look up at the man.

"They are your grandkids! How can you just do that to them!? Don't they mean anything to you!?" a sudden gasp of pain is ripped from him as the said needle is stabbed into his neck, causing a burning sensation to run down his thought, that then causes him to start screaming in pain. God what the hell did they just put in him!?

"Pirates are Pirates, whether or not they are my grandchildren." With that, he turns around ready to walk out of the room. "Do as you please with him." That causes the said grunts to smirk, and causing Sanji to whimper slightly and become nervous. He could only imagine what they were going to do to him.

"Good to see you up Zoro." Ace explains as the green haired male nods and walks into the kitchen and sits down. "How are your ribs doing?"

"Shouldn't we be worrying about Sanji? Nami, what can we do? How can we find him?" Nami then sighs, as she rolls out a map, on the table In front of them.

"Okay, there are three islands coming up, two have minor marine bases. But the third Is a major base with Garp stationed there." Looking up, she could see Luffy and Ace shiver, she knew they had a fear of the man, but never this bad. Frowning she felt bad that there wasn't much she could do to help her captain save their chef, then an idea comes to her head. "Storms…"

"What?" Usopp asks, looking out the window. "Do we-"

"No! I mean storms, if I could get a strong enough storm to start, and rough up the seas a bit, and Garp would be forced to take a lot of his men into town to help the people! Then we can break into the bases and find Sanji…if he hasn't be executed ye-"

"There's a problem Nami." Robin cuts in, this causes everyone to look up at the women, she then puts down a newspaper on the table, and Zoro then gets a shocked look. On the front page, a picture of their beloved Chef, with shackles on his hands, that connected to his neck. Below the picture, a disruption of who he was, and the date of his execution date, which was a few days away. "We are running out of time…this newspaper, is two days old. And by the looks of that picture, he's wounded even worse than when we first found him…Those marines are torturing him." Zoro then growls and turns to look back at the map. He had a gut feeling Sanji would be on the second island. He didn't know why, but he had the feeling. It was instinct.

"He's on the second Island." Zoro states, this causes everyone to stare at him. "Don't ask how I know….I just have a feeling…" Luffy smiles.

"Good enough for me! Let's go!" Nami then hits him on the head. "NAMI! What was that for!?" she growls at her captain.

"Idiot! We can't just go with what he says! We should check each Island first!" Zoro then gets up suddenly causing the red head to look up at him.

"If you haven't noticed yet, we are running out of time! God damn it woman do you trust me!?" he asks, she then gets a sad look.

"Of course I trust you but-"

"Then just go with what I said then! Right now, we don't know what those bastards are doing to him, he can't defend himself anymore. For all we know, his leg is worse now than before…we don't know how he's holding up mentally either." Zoro explains grimly, causing the crew to get sad looks.

"We will find him." Ace states, nodding Luffy then wraps his arm around Zoro's shoulder with a grin on his face.

"Yeah. And we'll kick those guy's asses for hurting our friend!" Luffy states, this causes the others to smile.

Later that night, once the others were asleep, Zoro walk out on Deck and leans against the railing, looking out at the sea. He sighs, the sea breeze was nice, he could see all of the stars out and the night was lit by the moon's bright shining. Looking down at the water, he could see the moon reflection off of the waves. Tonight reminded him of one of the many nights when he and the cook would spend the night up in the crow's nest, chatting or just relaxing. Well, Sanji would relax. Zoro would have to stay up on watch.

Flashback

_Sighing, Zoro looks down at the blond chef that was using him as a pillow. The blond had been tired from the treatment from Chopper and Robin had come up with for his leg. He then reaches down and starts to run his fingers through the blond strands of hair. He still didn't understand how soft he got his hair to be. It felt like silk, and much to his shock, he really didn't try to get it that soft either._

_He then hears the blond let out a sigh and slowly open his eyes, pulling his hand away, he allows the blond to sit up and rub his eyes. He looked so cute, his hair slightly messed up, the way he was rubbing his eyes reminded him of an innocent child, the sleepy look on his face._

_"Hey there. Enjoy your nap?" Zoro asks, Sanji nods slightly, but lays his head back down on the swordsman's lap. "Hey," Sanji then looks up at him. "You okay? Feeling better?"_

_"I'm…okay…You're really warm." Sanji explains, Zoro snots, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You a human heater." Zoro smiles down at him. "Zoro…thank you…for looking out for me…I know we haven't always gotten along…but, you going out of your way to do all of this…it makes me happy…so, thanks." Sanji explains with a blush, looking away he sits up and pulls out a cigarette and lights it. Taking a deep breath of it, he slowly breaths out a puff of smoke._

_"You haven't been smoking that much lately." Zoro points out, Sanji then turns to look at the swordsman and then back at the cancer stick as Zeff called it, the blond smirks and nods. _

_"Yeah…guess I haven't really had the urge to." The chef explains, sighing he takes another breath then puts it out. He really wasn't in the mood to smoke, and two breaths of the stuff was enough for him for now. Looking up at the sky, he could see every star that was out. Smiling he could remember the first few nights after he and Zeff were saved from that god forsaken rock. Shivering, Sanji wraps his arms around himself. He had to admit it was chilly out tonight, he didn't understand how that moss-head sitting next to him could take the cold._

_Suddenly, he feels the strong, war arms of the swordsman pull him closer to his body, reaching over Zoro wraps the blanket around himself and the said blond. Sanji then sighs contently and leans against the younger, yet bigger male. Yawning the blond rubs his eyes, he really didn't want to fall asleep. Not yet anyway. He could hear a chuckle from the body next to him. Looking up at the male, he then feels Zoro ruffle his hair slightly._

_"Go to sleep. You act like I care. You went out of your way to get up out of bed and stay up here with me." Zoro explains, nodding slowly the blond yawns again and closes his eyes._

_"G'night Zoro…" he says quietly, the other male smiles._

_"Night cook."_

End of flashback.

Sighing Zoro then looks up at the sky with a frown. Every day that passed without the cook on the ship and in the hands of the marines, he began to miss him more and more. He began to think of him more and more as well. Looking back down at the water, shakes his head. He had said some mean things to the blond. And when he had him in his arms, he didn't even get the chance to say sorry to him. He got the shit beaten out of him by Garp.

"You're up rather late." Looking over his shoulder, he sees Ace walking up and stopping next to him beside the railing. "What? Couldn't sleep?" Zoro nods. "What's on your mind?"

"I…I said some pretty cruel things to him that day…three days later, he's taken by the Marines…it was as if it was 'god's' way of punishing me for saying all of those things. And what's a pain in the ass is that…I didn't mean a goddamn thing I said to him. I just got so pissed off that it all…just slipped. But that still no excuse for me to use…I should have known better and thought before I opened my mouth." Zoro explains, the logia merely listened. He knew it was only a matter of time before the swordsman would start to regret every word he had spoken to the blond that day. "I'm going to save him…and I'm going to say sorry…I'll do everything in my power to save him. Even if it kills me." Ace smiles, he knew the man meant every word he said. But he wouldn't the idiot die so long as he was around. But a frown then appears on his face.

He just hoped that by the time they got to Sanji, it wouldn't be too late.

Screaming, Sanji slumps against the wall behind him, trying his best to get away from the harsh blows he was receiving in his own cell by the said Marines that showed up. He could feel tears of frustration welling up, he was sick and tired of the shit treatment he was getting. These marines where no better than some of the pirates he had already ran into out on the Grand line. Finally, he could hear the said men walk away, once sure they were gone, he then curls up against the wall and let's out chocked sobs. He wished he was back at home on the Merry. He missed hearing the constant laughter of Chopper, Usopp and his captain when they would play their games of hide-and-seek, tag, or throwing water balloons at one another. He missed seeing the faces of his beloved Nami and Robin. He missed having to make sure Ace wouldn't fall asleep in his food, and he missed watching Zoro chase Usopp across the deck whenever he insulted him.

Looking up, he could see the marines walking to open the cell of the other pirate who had tried to get him to join in on his plan. Looking back at the ground he then hears the grunts of pain and the sound of bodies hitting the ground. Sighing, he knew that the man wasn't going to be staying here anymore, looking up he could see the man unlocking his cell door and opening it. Sanji then growls, he didn't want that man getting close to him.

"Come on kid. Let's go." The man explains. Sanji shakes his head, which caused the throbbing to start again. Closing his eyes tightly, he leans his head against the wall and groans in pain. The man growls, who the hell did this man think he was? He wasn't about to go anywhere this a man he didn't know. Besides, he couldn't get away from the marines the first time, what made him think he could get away now that he was on the same ship as Garp? No way. He wasn't going to risk it. "Okay, fine. Rot here." With that the man leaves. Frowning Sanji looks down at his hands and flinches at the sight of them. He couldn't tell, but he was pretty sure that his right hand was either broken or fractured. It hurt to move it, but at least he could still move it. He then hears the calls of the marines and then sees a group of them running in and opening his door, suddenly his roughly grabbed and dragged up out on deck.

"So you think this is a game boy?" looking up, he could see Garp glaring down at the blond. Sanji then smirks, he knew that the man and his first mate had gotten away. Okay, so he won't lie, he laughed at the sight of the angry marine. But, his laughing is then cut off by the man above him kicking him. "Shut up! I don't understand why Luffy would want to be a pirate."

Sanji coughs and whimpers slightly. Looking up, he smirks and spits blood onto the man's shoe. It's not like it mattered, the man's shoe was already covered in his blood. Sighing, he tries to sit up, only to be kicked back down to the wooden floors.

"Don't think for a second that we are done with you boy." Garp says walking away leaving him alone with the other marines up on the deck. Looking up Sanji becomes nervous. He could see a look in the eyes of his captors that sent shivers down his spine. Tightly closing his eyes, he begins to hope and pray that Luffy and the others would show up. And soon.


	15. Chapter 15

**Kiza: hello my beloved readers! here's chapter 15. please do enjoy and review.**

* * *

Sobbing, Sanji curls up into a ball, only to wince. His whole lower body hurt, he couldn't stand it anymore. He didn't want to be here anymore. He wanted them to hurry up, reach the island so that they could just kill him. There was no way he wanted to face his captain, not after what had taken place a few hours ago. Now, he truly knew what hell was, now he knew just how sick these bastards could get. He hated them, he hated everyone. He hated the government, he heated people in general right now. Not only that, he couldn't stand to have another person near him, without feeling fear in the pit of his stomach, suddenly he cries out, hearing someone walk into his cell.

"Please…oh god Luffy…Zoro…help me…"

"Guys! I see an Island!" Nami calls out, looking up from meditating, Zoro stands and walks over to the railing and nods. He could see the small stretch of land that was coming into view. He hoped that this would be the island they found their chef. Ace had explained to them that morning that some executions of rookie pirates where held here. So, following that information, they were going to stop by this island and wait.

Once reaching the docking area, Zoro jumps over and begins to head into town. While the others got merry settled in, he was going to go snoop around. Noticing the swordsman leaving, Luffy follows his first mate. Of course, while walking around in town, Luffy would stop every now and then asking if any pirate executions were going to be held. Some said yes, others said no. and a few didn't even bother answering him. Frowning Luffy looks up and sees an execution platform. Reaching over, he grabs the back of Zoro's shirt, this causes the older male to look over at him.

"What is it Luffy?" he asks, he then follows his gaze and growls once seeing the platform. "This is the place Luffy. They are defiantly bringing him here." Zoro explains, the said captain nods.

"It's here!" they hear a woman yell, looking up they see a Marine ship dock, quickly, Zoro and Luffy start to run back to Merry. Hoping that maybe the ship and the others hadn't been noticed just yet. Once reaching the Merry they see the shocked looks of the crew, turning around Luffy get an angered look, Zoro growls, he had a feeling as to why he was pissed off, but he really didn't want to turn and look. But, his body moved on its own, his angered look was then replaced with one of shock and horror.

Walking off the Ship was Garp, a few of his men, and their beloved Chef, who had shackles around his ankles, and hands. The blond was covered in blood, he was walking rather slowly and with a slight limp. Zoro could see the wounds on his hands had been re-opened and the said blond was shaking, one didn't need to be close up to see how bad his shaking was. His skin was pale, it looked like he hadn't eaten in days. There was even fresh blood spilling down from his head, and what shocked the crew the most, there were also tears falling from his eyes. The said group comes to a stop as another Marine walks up and begins to talk to the older man. Suddenly they see Sanji's head snap up, Nami then gasps and looks away. There where cuts and, burns and bruises on the blond's face, Robin glaring at them, she pulls her friend into a hug as Chopper begins to let out quite sobs while Usopp holds the doctor close.

Zoro growls and curses under his breath, he could hear what they were saying, but it was causing the Chef to struggle, and quite violently. Zoro then growls as his hand goes to his swords seeing Garp turn around and punch the blond with all his might to the ground, causing the blond to stop his struggling. If it wasn't for Ace and Luffy holding him back, he would have cut all of those bastards to pieces, then the government would have a **_REAL _**reason to fear him. What really caused the swordsman to feel a stabbing pain in his chest was seeing how the blond would flinch whenever someone tried to touch him, and how he would start whispering something. Something he couldn't quite make out by just trying to read his lips.

Ace frowns as they watch them walk away with Sanji. Looking down, he could feel the swordsman shaking out of pure anger. He couldn't blame him, the only reason he himself didn't go down there was because there was a risk of them just killing him right there and then. Much to his distress, he could see Luffy on the verge of tears.

"Come on. In the galley." He tells the others, the crew nods as they make their way into the said galley, Ace then roughly pushes Zoro towards it and looks at Luffy. "Now Luffy." He says sternly, nodding the young captain follows his first Mate, nodding Ace walks in and leads them to the kitchen. Sighing, he could feel the tension in the air, looking over at Nami who was crying on Robin's shoulder Ace walks over to her and puts his hand on her shoulder, this causes her to look up at him. He smiles warmly at her. "Hey…wipe those tears away. Sanji wouldn't want you crying…same for you Chopper." He tells them, Nami nods, wiping away the tears from her eyes, and Chopper doing the same. Nodding that the two had calmed down, he turns to look at his brother and the swordsman, and both refused to move their gaze from the ground. "At least he's still alive…"

"Alive!? You call that living!? My god he looks like he could fall over and die any second!" Zoro suddenly answers with anger, causing Nami to jumps slightly at his sudden outburst. Ace glares at the younger male. "If you call that living, I would sure as hell hate to see what you consider dead!"

"Would you rather want him dead!? He's awake and breathing! Meaning he's alive!" Ace spat as he turned to look at Luffy who had yet to have spoken a word. Sighing he clams down. "Luffy. It's your call. I can't promise that we will be able to save him…but if we try…" Ace trials off, Luffy then stands up and pulls the rim of his hat over his eyes as he begins to walk out. "Luffy?"

"His execution will start in a bit…lets head into town. I want all of us to be spread out in the crowd. When I give the single, or when if, he makes eye contact with one of us-"

"You want us to rush out and cause a scene?" Zoro asks, the younger male nods. Smirking Zoro nods, he was okay with this plan. But he wasn't so sure if it would be easy to get close to the platform. Sighing he turns and begins to walk out of the galley and off the ship. Following him was the rest of the crew.

'_Hang in there Sanji, we're coming for ya._' Zoro thinks to himself as he jumps over the railing of the ship and into the wooden pear of the harbor.

"Jesus, they really did a number on this guy." A Marine says as he replaces Sanji's ankle shackles with new ones that allowed him to take longer strides. He winces as the other lifts his hands to also replace the ones around his wrist. "God, what the hell did they do? Torture the kid?" Sanji then flinches as one of them tries to lift up his face. That causes the man to frown. Had it been that bad that the blond was now fear full of human touch. Sighing he pulls his hand away and pulls the blond to his feet. "Alright. He's ready. Sorry Kid, but maybe you shouldn't have become a pirate." With that, two marines from Garp's ship walk in, seeing them the blond suddenly backs away shaking violently.

"N-No…please…get away from me!" Sanji yells with fear as they grab him and drag him away. But of course, he wasn't going to make it easy for them. He begins to struggle against the two men, but sadly, he wasn't even doing much, nor causing much trouble for them. One hit to his rib cage calmed him down. Sanji then hangs his head his head low. He was done with living, he didn't even feel anything anymore. He didn't feel the pain in his right leg, he didn't feel the burning pain in his lower back. He no longer felt the need to cry. He had finally dried up all the tears he had. Looking up, he could see Garp walking out and ahead of them, once walking out into the street he could see crowds and crowds of people filling the streets. But not a single sound was heard from them. The whole town was silent.

Shaking his head Sanji merely keeps his head low as they walked from the base to the town square where the platform was located. He had seen it when they were walking off the ship. Out of the corner if his eye, he could see small children watching is Awe as they walked past them, this caused them to follow. Frowning, how could parents let their kid's watch this? Where they wanting them to be scared for life? Or did they want to show them that the Marines where simply doing 'justice'. He felt faint, his vision blurry for a moment. It was the fever, his legs where shaky and he felt hot, beads of sweat fell from his face.

"Mommy…why do they have him chained like that?" he hears a little girl ask her parent, looking up slightly, the girl runs up to him and stops in front of him. "Mister…are you really a Pirate?" much to his shock, the marines came to a stop allowing the girl to talk to him, Sanji then smiles weakly and nods. She smiles slightly. "My papa was a pirate too!" she says with a toothy grin.

"My my…he must have been quite the brave man. I'm sure your brave too." The girl giggles and nods. He chuckles slightly, kneeling down in front of her, he smiles. "Good. We need more strong, brave female Pirates out there…just don't get caught by these guys like me okay?" she nods.

"Okay Mister!" turning, she looks up at the marines and sticks her tongue out and runs back to her mother. Chuckling, Sanji gets up slowly and continues to walk down the streets. He was shocked that a little girl like her was brave enough to talk like that in front of these guys. In front of the whole town. But he smiles. She would make a good pirate, sighing his head throbs along with his right leg. He then begins to limp slightly.

Looking up, the chef then sees the execution platform. Frowning, he never once in his life, had he ever imagined he would be in this situation. Smiling, as they come to a stop, they roughly turn him around so he was facing the stairs, he begins to walk up, then, and his face goes blank. He remembered how he had a talk with Zoro about something like this happening.

Flashback

_Groaning in pain, Sanji tries not to kick the swordsman away from his leg. Zoro then looks up at the blond with worry. He felt bad that he was causing the blond pain, but it was to help relax his leg's muscles._

_"I want to die…." Sanji then says suddenly out of nowhere, shocking the taller male. Zoro couldn't believe what he had just heard from the Chef. He wanted to die? What had gotten into him!?_

_"Don't you ever say that again." Sanji glares at him. _

_"And why not? I'm allowed to desire what and when I want…and right now….I want to die…I can't…" he trials off looking off to the side as he pulls out a cigarette and lights it. He needed a smoke and it helped calm him down when Zoro himself couldn't. Suddenly, Sanji is pulled up and onto the green haired male's lap, looking into the other's eyes, he could see pure anger, and a pit of sadness. Why did he look like that? What did it matter to him what he felt?_

_"Because…Luffy would be sad…he would be crushed….so would Usopp and Chopper…Nami…Robin. You shouldn't say things like that…because it could happen." Zoro explains, pulling the male into a tight embrace. Sanji, at first, stiff but relaxes as the warmth that was coming off of the taller male. Leaning his head on the swordsman's shoulder, he closes his eyes._

_"Y-yeah…sorry…it's just…I don't know what to do anymore…" Sanji whispers, Zoro nods. "I feel…lost…not being able to do anything to help you or luffy….to be able to defend Usopp…Nami…Robin and Chopper…To lose the use of my leg…it like when Zeff gave up his leg to save me…now I know how he felt…when it happened." Zoro tightens his grip around the small blond. "Zoro…I'm sorry…but I don't want to live anymore…I can't stand it….knowing-"_

_"Shut up…stop talking….Luffy wants you to live. Chopper wants you to live, so do Usopp, Nami and Robin…**I **want you to live…So don't let this drag you down…Chopper and Robin will find a way to help you…**I WILL **find a way to help you…" Sanji smiles, he felt sleepy. He could never really stay up to long anymore. Nodding he sighs. "Sleep. As far as I'm concerned….you'll live."_

End of flashback

Smiling, Sanji then turns to face the crowd of people, nodding he sits down and merely stairs down at his lap. He then sees the two blades cross in front of him.

"Any last words Pirate?" one of the executors asks, Looking up at the crowd Sanji then lets his eyes scan around, suddenly, he sees a nothing. He sighs, he might as well say it now. It's not like this was going to stop, it wasn't as if they could stop them either. "Well?" Nodding the blond sighs.

"Your part of that Straw hat's crew right!?" Looking down, the chef could see it was the little girl who had talked to him before. "Right mister!?" he nods. She them smiles. "Then tell me why did you leave your crew?!" hearing that several people begin to whisper things to each other. Sanji smiles an empty smile.

"Pirates…are very confusing people…well, our crew is anyway…I left the crew…" he trails off, looking up, he then gets a shocked look seeing, scattered about in the crowed Luffy and the others. Sanji knew exactly what they were here for, suddenly he felt tears fall from his eyes. "Was to keep them safe…but…I guess that's shit now." That causes the marines to look at one another with confusion. "Just so everyone here knows…Monkey D. Luffy…He's going to be the next King of the-"he was then suddenly cut off feeling the two execution swords pierce through his body.

All he could remember before having his world fade to black, was hearing someone scream.


	16. Chapter 16

**Kiza: Hello and how are you everyone? well, here's chapter 16, please do enjoy and Review.**

* * *

Letting out a scream, Nami fell to her knees as Zoro, Luffy, and Ace charge at the Platform. Zoro's blood was boiling. All around him, he could see running away as Ace began to throw fire balls at the marines that where charging at them. Zoro at the moment, didn't care if the marines he was slicing where dead or going to die. All he cared about was getting to Sanji, getting him back to Merry and to Chopper. While running and cutting down people, he kept chanting '_don't die, don't die'. _He couldn't lose the blond. Not this early in their journey.

Reaching the stairs that led to the platform, he felt nervous, what if he was too late? What if Sanji was already dead? Then what? What would he do? What would Luffy do? Shaking his head, Zoro knew well enough right now was not the time nor the place to think about that, running up the platform, he could see the blond laying in a pool of his own blood, the blades still implied in his body. The two executors had fled before Zoro had gotten up there. Placing his swords back in their respective sheaths, he rushes over to the blond, gently picks him up, then he proceeds to pull the blades out. Once that's done, holds him close to his chest, not caring if his cloths got stained with blood.

"No, no, no, no, no…come on…Sanji open your eyes god damn it…you can't die yet! You haven't fully recovered that leg of yours, you haven't found the All Blue yet! Come on…please open your eyes." Zoro begs, he then presses his ear to the blond's chest, in hopes that maybe he was still alive, sighing slightly, he heard a heartbeat, it was weak, but it was still there. Getting up, he looks down and sees the others still fighting.

He didn't know whether or not he should risk running down there and hope that they could cover him long enough so that he and Chopper could head to the ship. Sighing, he knew it was chance he was going to have to take. Running down the stairs, he is immediately met with Ace who looks away quickly. He knew the fire user was here to help him get to the ship, but he also knew he wanted to stay and kill every marine he saw, but right now, wasn't the time. Nodding Ace takes off running the swordsman close behind.

Zoro then looks down at the blond in his arms, he had never seen Sanji look so weak and vulnerable as much as he looked now. The blood kept oozing out of the open wounds, he never really understood why they would execute pirates like that until now that he was holding the Chef. Growling, he looks back up and notices that they had managed to get out of the town square, and where down taking the street that lead back to the Harbor.

It felt like hours to the swordsman by the time they reached Merry. Chopper then turns to look at Zoro.

"Come on, I have to get started on him immediately!" Chopper explains as he nods and follows the doctor below deck and into the infirmary room. "Sorry Zoro, you have to wait outside while I work on him." With that the male walks out and once again, much like the first time he had fallen over board.

Sitting against the wall in front of the door, he hangs his head low. He could believe it, he couldn't lose him, not now, not when he had just gotten him back. He hears footsteps, but he doesn't bother to look up. He didn't want to, right now, all he could think about was Sanji.

"Hey…Is he..." Ace trials off, he looks away not really wanting to look at the swordsman that now, looked lost. He knew that after receiving those kinds of wounds, there was close to no chance of living. But the Chef was strong. He was raised by Zeff after all. Ace just hoped the Blond would pull through for the sake of his little brother who had grown close to everyone on his crew. "The others should be here soon…I'll…go wait for them out on Deck…and Zoro," this time the said man looks up at the fire user. "He'll make it…" with that he walks out. Leaving Zoro alone to think.

The following morning was a quite one. No one said word. When Nami had woken up, she found Zoro still sitting on the ground, waiting for Chopper to emerge from the room with news on their Chef. She then sits down next to him and begins to gently run her hand through his hair. It wasn't much, she knew that, but it was all she could really do to comfort the man.

"It's my fault…." Nami then looks at him with shock and confusion. "All of this…everything that happened to him….it's my fault."

"How? Zoro don't think that way." He then looks at her.

"How? If I hadn't said any of those things to him….he would have never left…he would still be here, getting his treatment, safe and sound….I drove him to leave, it was my fault. If I was stronger, Garp would have never taken him away…" Nami shakes her head. No, none of this was his fault. It was those Marines that hurt him, not Zoro…okay, maybe Zoro had hurt him because of the things he had said, but other than that, none of this was his fault. Suddenly both look up to see Chopper walk out of the room.

"C-Chopper…I-is he…?" the small doctor then smiles. That in turn causes Zoro to sigh in relief, he could hear Nami calling out for the rest of the Crew while she hugs him tightly.

"He's going to live. But his wounds where pretty bad. I had to pull an all-nighter for the blood transfusion…Zoro, he's going to need a lot of emotional support. Think you can help us get him back on his feet?" Zoro nods eagerly. Looking up he could see Luffy, Robin, and Usopp run in.

"Is Sanji going to be alright!?" Usopp asks, Chopper giggles and nods. "Oh thank god…" Zoro smiles as he watches the crew hug one another out of the relief that their Chef was going to be okay, suddenly he hears Usopp yells out a 'whoop' and run into the room. Of course, the cook was allowed visitors.

"But he still has a high fever, but nothing too serious to worry about so long as he stays in bed." Chopper explains, nodding the rest of the crew, excluding Zoro and Ace walk into the room.

Zoro frowns, he wasn't ready to see Sanji. Not after everything that had happened between them. Sitting down next to him, Ace sighs as he lets his head rest against the wall behind them. He slowly lifts his arm up and pats the swordsman's shoulder in a comforting manner. Neither of them said a word to each other. That wasn't needed to know that Ace was telling him that everything was going to be okay and that none of this was his fault. But, the older male knew that it was going to take a long while before Zoro could get over what he had said to the blond.

After an hour or two, everyone had left the room, leaving the blond alone. Zoro noticing this, gets up slowly and peeks into the room. He sighs seeing the blond asleep. Walking over, he pulls a chair closer to himself as he sits down and merely watches the blond sleep. He had a peaceful look on his face, hell, he even had a small smile. Zoro knew that Sanji knew that he was home, safe and sound. Sanji knew that he was in good hands, and didn't need to worry. Leaning over, he gently kisses the top of the blonds head, then walks out. He could wait until later in the day to talk to him. Right now, Sanji needed sleep.

Later that morning, Zoro was happy to see Luffy, Usopp and Chopper playing around and laughing again. Seeing that always would put the swordsman at rest. Closing his eyes, he enjoyed the breeze that blew through his hair, opening them again, he his met the face of Nami who was holding a bottle of sake in front of his face. Grinning, he takes it from her and takes a few gulps of it.

"Thanks." He says, nodding she sits next to him. "A lecture I suppose?"

"No…just company…you looked like you needed that." He nods. She had no idea just how much he needed that drink. Both sat in silence, until Zoro sighs and looks at her.

"Think he will ever forgive me…?" the navigator nods with a slight smile.

"Yeah, he will…but of course, not right off the bat. But he will over time." She explains, nodding the older male gets up and walks into the galley. He needed to see Sanji. He needed to tell him that he was sorry for everything he had said to him. Walking to the medical ward, he stops in front of the door. He could hear Ace in their talking with the blond. Working up the courage, he opens the door and walks in.

What he sees, makes him smile. Ace was hugging the blond gently, and the Chef was hugging him back with a smile. He couldn't be happier to see the smaller male smiling again. Ace noticing the swordsman, pulls away and smiles as he then whispers something to the Chef and walks out of the room leaving the two alone. At first, Zoro refused to move his gaze from the ground, neither of them saying word.

Sighing, Sanji brakes the silence. "Hey…" Zoro looks up momentarily.

"Hey…" Sanji smiles.

"So, who was my knight in shining armor?" that causes Zoro to look up at the blond with confusion. He didn't quite understand what the blond was asking. Seeing the look of complete confusion on the bigger male's face, he chuckles. "What's with the look?"

"What are you talking about? Knight in shining armor?" Zoro asks, Sanji then laughs. He couldn't help it, the idiot swordsman was so dense sometimes it was funny. Hell, sometimes he was dumber than a rock and other times, the man was so smart. Although, right now, wasn't one of those times. "Oi! Why are you laughing at me!?" Zoro asks, a faint blush covering his cheeks. But, he wasn't really complaining that the blond was laughing. And happily at that.

"I-I'm sorry…it's just, I can't believe you don't get it…who was it that saved me from that platform?" Sanji asks in a way even the swordsman could understand. "Who was my knight in shining armor?" Zoro then blushes and looks away.

"I…It…it was me…I was the one who got you down from there….but Chopper was the one who operated on you so he's your knight…" Sanji then sighs as he motions for the green haired male to walk closer. Zoro, though hesitant at first, walks closer to the bed and kneels down.

"Chopper said you saved me….he told me that if you hadn't gotten there when you did…I would have died…so," leaning down he rests his head on top of Zoro's, the other male, in a state of shock, doesn't move. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. But, he doesn't move, he knew this was the closets he was going to get from Sanji in the form of a hug. And he was going to enjoy it as much as he could and as long as he could. "Thank you…thank you so much Zoro…"

"You don't have to thank me…You mean a lot to me and the crew…I was just…scared." Hearing that, Sanji pulls away and looks at him with confusion.

"Scared? Of what? What can the Demon of the East Blue possibly be afraid of?" Sanji asks, actual concern in the tone he was using. Zoro then stands up, sits down in the chair that Ace was in.

"I was afraid of losing you…when I picked you up, and saw how pale and how cold your body was….I thought I was too late…when I saw the marines walking down the street with your wounds all re opened…I freaked out for a bit. But…I heard your heartbeat. That's how I knew you were going to be okay…" Zoro explains, sighing he takes the blonds hands into his own. "There's something I have to tell you."


	17. Chapter 17

**Kiza: here's chapter 17 guys! please do enjoy and review!**

* * *

Sanji merely stairs at the taller male. He could tell that the swordsman was nervous. And he couldn't blame him. Whatever he needed to tell him, he was scared and it didn't seem like it was going to be easy to explain either. So, letting out a sigh, Sanji, with his free hand; gently cups the other male's cheek, and encouraging him to look up at him. Once eye contact was made, Sanji smiled.

"It's okay. Relax…if you're not ready to tell me, then don't." Zoro sighs, but he wanted to tell the blond so badly that he loved him. That he had fallen for him so hard that it hurt. But, he knew that deep down, Sanji would love him back. Not after what he had said to him. Standing up, he embraces the blond. He could feel the blond stiffen, this causes Zoro to get a sad look. He knew that the blond was going to have a hard time getting used to human contact again.

But, the younger male was more than willing to help him fully recover. That was a natural given. And with people like Luffy who loved and fed off of affection, he knew that Sanji would have no problem with recovering. Hell, with people like the ones on this crew, Sanji would be just fine. Pulling away slightly, Zoro kisses the cook's forehead, causing the said blond to blush, but flinch slightly. He knew Zoro wasn't going to hurt him, but it was a reflex he hoped would go away over time. But now he began to wonder, why had the swordsman kissed him? Looking up at the said male, Zoro smiles.

"Z-Zoro…?" the man nods as he gets up to leave, but is stopped feeling the blond grab his shirt. "D-don't go…please…stay here…." Sanji begs, Zoro nods, siting back down, he smiles at the Chef.

"I'm sorry…for everything that I said to you…I didn't mean any of it…it was just me being stupid." He explains, this cause the blond to nod.

"Zoro…Listen…I'm sorry too…I was in the wrong for-" Zoro then covers the blond's mouth and shakes his head. This causes the blond to look at him with shock and confusion.

"You had every right. Because what you said was true. People who've never gotten along, just don't start getting along overnight like that….but you have my word, it's not because of pity…..it was because I care about you. And I still do…I know, a lot must be going through your head right now…but think about it for a second. Would I really, risk my life as much as I did to help someone who I 'hate'?" Zoro asks him with a small smile. Sanji blushes slightly and looks away while shaking his head. Zoro had a point, because no one would risk their lives like that for a person they hated. It was just a given fact of nature. "Then there's my point…I don't hate you. I never did. Sure, you pissed me off a lot. But I never hated you." Sanji then looks up at the younger male.

"How would I piss you off? I hardly ever say a word to you." Zoro chuckles. Yeah, it was true. If they didn't have to talk to each other, they wouldn't. It was just that simple.

"Because of how you would let Nami push you around. I mean, all she would have to do is bat her eyelashes and you would go running to help her, or do whatever she wanted you to…She was and will still, try to use you Sanji…you let her walk all over you, and that isn't right." Zoro explains to him.

Sanji frowns. He knew what Zoro was telling him was true. Sanji wasn't oblivious to the fact that Nami was just using him. He knew all too well that Nami used his weakness to women to her advantage. But, he couldn't help it. It wasn't his fault. Zoro then sighs seeing the look on the cooks face, that gave away that the blond knew that they she was using him. Standing up, Zoro ruffles the blond's hair.

"Go to sleep. I'll be back later." With that, the taller male walks out leaving the chef alone. Once Sanji was sure he was gone, he lays down and buries his face into the pillow and screams.

"Idiot! You could have told him when you had the chance!" Sanji screams into the said pillow, pulling his face away from it, he lays on his back and stairs up at celling. He had no idea how he was ever going to tell the swordsman that he liked him. Sighing, Sanji sits up slowly and winces. He knew that the crew cared about him. That was a proven fact, but he wasn't going to stay with the crew. He had made up his mind before hand, and he wasn't going to change it. "But then…what would have been the point…? I'm not staying here…I can't….not after everything I put them through…not when I can't protect them…" He explains to himself. Half of him wanted to stay, but the other half, in pure fear of getting hurt again, was screaming for him to get up and run.

So engrossed with his own thoughts, he hadn't even noticed when Robin had walked in until he felt her sit down on the bed, and gently begin to play with his hair. Looking up at her, he smiles sweetly, causing her to chuckle.

"You don't have to leave…and you do know that we've set sail, so there isn't really anywhere you can go." Sanji nods. "Why are you so scared of letting us help you? Is it your pride?" he shakes his head. His pride had nothing to do with it. He just didn't want to carry on his shoulders that he would be the one at fault for not begin able to protect any of them. "Then fear?" he nods. "Well, you don't have to be. There's a reason why the crew is there. It's not only to help the captain reach his or her goal…they are also there to be there for one another, protect one another, and support one another." Sanji then smiles, that was almost exactly like what that Pirate Alice had explained to him. Nodding he buries his face into the pillow and sighs. He had no idea what he was thinking. Leave the safety of the crew? Oh please, look how well that went for him the first time. "So? Are you still thinking about leaving again?"

"No. We all saw how well that went for me the first time." He chuckles slightly. That causes him to wince. "Now, tell me. How long do I have to stay in bed for again? One, two days right?" Robin laughs.

"No. about two weeks. It will take one or two days for your fever to brake. Don't try to get up until two weeks is up okay?" he nods, Robin then pets his head one last time before she walks to the door and once pulling it open, the rest of the crew fall to the ground. Smirking she shakes her head, while Sanji merely stared in shock. Why the hell where all of them pressed up against the door like that?

Luffy then laughs as he rolls onto his stomach and looks up at Sanji. The blond then frowns, he knew exactly what was about to happen. And sure enough, the said teen was hugging him tightly. Sanji then smiles as he hugs the younger teen back, and soon enough after that, Chopper and Usopp where in on the hugging. While Nami, Robin, Ace and Zoro stood back watching the whole thing happen. To Ace, it was the most beautiful thing he had seen since the Chef was first taken away by the marines. Finally letting out a sigh, he walks over and joins in on the hugging along with Nami who in the end, couldn't resist Chopper's calls of 'come join us!'.

Robin smiles as she looks over at their swordsman, who had a warm, small smile on his face. She knew that Zoro enjoyed seeing the cook smile. Normally, there was never day where the blond would smile for some reason or another. And she knew that Zoro would be crushed completely if the blond had lost that reason to smile. She then steps closer to the younger male.

"So, happy he's home?" she asks, Zoro for a moment, lets his smile fall, letting a frown appear on his face. "What's bothering you? He's obviously forgiven you." Zoro nods slowly. But that was the problem, the blond had forgiven him so easily. In all honesty, if he was in Sanji's position, he wouldn't have forgiven himself, not so fast, and not so soon.

"If I where him…I wouldn't have…I said things to him that hurt him in more ways than one…but he forgave me as if it never happened. I don't understand that shit cook at all sometimes." Robin nods.

"Your right, he shouldn't have," hearing that causes Zoro to glare at the older woman. But that fades away once he sees the smile on her face. "But he did. Be grateful he doesn't hate you. Our chef doesn't seem to hold grudges against you." She explains, nodding, they watch as the group finally free the chef from their grips and merely surround him, and happily chatting away. Zoro smiles, he then turns and walks out of the room, but he is stopped feeling Robin grip his arm. "Everyone, our swordsman needs to talk to our cook alone." Hearing that, Luffy orders everyone out, this was déjà vu much like when Sanji had first fallen over board. Once alone, Zoro then walks over and sits down in the chair next to the bed. Sighing Sanji leans back against the head board of the bed and starts to hum a tune. Zoro himself didn't know it, but it was a tad bit depressing, but it was still a nice tune. It was relaxing, he closes his eyes and listens to the tune. After finishing the tune, Zoro leans over, grabs the blond's hand and kisses it gently. That causes Sanji to blush.

"Z-Zoro…?" the said swordsman then smiles, leans closer to the chef, he kisses his cheek. "W-What are-"he was suddenly cut off with the feel of the taller man's lips on his own.


	18. Chapter 18

**Kiza: Hello everyone sorry for the long wait and sorry for the short chapter, i had Graduation to deal with and all of that, but here is chapter 18, so please do review and enjoy!**

* * *

Sanji couldn't believe what was happening. The man of his dreams, the man he had fallen for was _kissing him! _Sanji, then recovers from the shock and kisses the green haired man. After a minute or two of slow and comforting kissing, they both pull apart, slightly out of breath. Blushing the Chef looks away. That causes Zoro to smirk, he tilts the chef's face so that he was looking at him. Sanji had a dark blush on his face, the male looked so cute, but he had no idea just how cute he looked. In all honesty, he looked adorable.

"Z-Zoro…I…You…"

"Sanji," Zoro sighs, it was either now, or never. "I love you." Hearing those words, Sanji gets a shocked look that brakes into a smile.

"How long?" Sanji asks, Zoro knew exactly what he meant by asking him that. He was asking just how long had he fallen in love with the Chef.

"Since the day we found you at the Baratie. The day when you told me to give up on my dream if it meant I had to die for it." Sanji's look of shock returns. _That long!? _ He had loved him for that long and he never noticed why? Sighing Sanji nods. Not like he could blame him. He had fallen in love with him that day to. He couldn't deny that, nor was he going to, there was something about the swordsman that made him fall for him so quickly. What was the said thing that made him fall from him, he didn't know, not even now, this far into their journey together did he know what the charm was. But at the moment, he didn't care.

"That's a long time you know moss-head." Sanji states as he looks out the window. Zoro smirks nods, reaching over, he pulls the blond out of the bed and onto his lap and holds him close to his chest, firmly, but as gently as he could. This shocked the blond for a moment, but, he relaxes and leans his head against his shoulder and sighs. He was happy, in fact he couldn't be happier to be with the taller male than he was now. "You're warm…" Zoro chuckles and nods, he then nuzzles his face against the chef's hair, which causes the said chef to laugh slightly.

"I'll go…you need you rest." Zoro explains, but he could feel the tight grip on the front of his shirt, looking down at the blond, he had begun to wonder what was wrong. "Sanji?"

"Don't…stay here." Zoro then lets a small smile tug at his lips. Nodding he lays the blond down on the bed and lays next to him, he could feel the blond snuggle up to his chest, this causes the green haired swordsman to protectively wrap his arms around the smaller male.

"Chopper's going to kill me for doing this." Zoro explains, Sanji knew full well that their small doctor would scold them both, technically, Sanji needed all the rest he could get, meaning, he was to sleep alone in a bed, by himself, not with an over-sized, living, breathing, talking moss-ball. But the blond didn't care, he wanted to be close to the other male. After everything that happened, he wanted to feel safe, and he felt safe in the younger's arms. "You don't care do you?"

"He's going to kill both of us…me for asking you to stay here…and you for listing to me." Sanji corrects him,  
Zoro chuckles, burying his nose in the other's golden hair. Zoro could hear the chef yawn. Smiling Zoro then gently plays with the said chef's hair, allowing the blond to relax. "Hey…"

"Hm?" Sanji reply's as he nuzzles his face into the junction of the younger male's neck. Zoro hesitates for a moment.

"Once you're feeling better…do…do you want to go back to trying that treatment?" Sanji then looks up at the green haired man, and then looks away from him. As much as it hurt to go through that treatment, he did want to regain use of his right leg. "Sanji?"

"Yeah…I guess…but…promise me one thing," Zoro nods. "You'll be the one to help me get my leg back up to its old strength." Smiling, the swordsman nods and both go silent as the Chef drifts off to sleep with the swordsman by his side.


	19. Chapter 19

**Kiza: Hello everyone! thank your for continuing to read this story, it makes me so happy to read all of the feedback from you guys. so, once again, thank you and here is chapter 19, please enjoy and Review.**

* * *

After two to three weeks of rest, Robin and Chopper had resumed to trying to fix the Chef's leg. Which of course, would lead to endless hours of the blond screaming in pain, every now and then he would call out to Zoro, begging him to come and help him. The said swordsman had asked why the blond would do so seeing he had never done so before.

Chopper, at the time, had thought maybe it was because Zoro had helped him before, but that too changed as they noticed that the blond would tense up with anyone but Zoro when it came to physical contact. It was after a few days when Chopper had changed his explanation, the newest one was maybe, and the reason for the blond to call out to Zoro was because of whatever those marines did to him while they had him captive. Hearing that, Zoro couldn't help but growl. It was then when it hit him that none of them, (Other than Chopper) knew what had happened to the blond while he was at their mercy.

But, putting that aside for the time being, they were mostly concerned about getting his right leg repaired and useable again. The good thing coming out of the treatment was that, the blond was actually starting to regain use of his leg. Which, made Sanji happy beyond belief, to the blond, hearing that the treatment was actually working, he was more and more willing to go through it every day. Which was a good thing now that they had just left Water 7 and gained a new member of the crew; Franky, along with their new Ship; Thousand Sunny. It was a shock that the blond was even able to fight as much as he was while on that Island, of course, that set him back a few steps. But, by the looks of it, the blond didn't seem to mind so much.

"Yo, Swordsman." Looking up at their newest crew member Zoro could see a slightly confused look on the cyborg's face. "So…what's up with the Chef?" Franky asks, he didn't feel as if he needed to go into detail of the question. He felt as if Zoro would understand.

"If it's about the sound proof medical room, it was so that the rest of the crew would hear his screams during his treatment sessions. Now if it's about why he needs the treatment….he fell overboard a while back and damaged his right leg pretty bad. That left his right leg un-use able for fights. But, with the treatment that Chopper and Robin came up with, it takes in his cells as repairs them, then sends them back into his leg. Apparently, it's extremely painful." Zoro explains to the older man. Nodding the blue haired male sighs as he crosses his arms across his chest. 'Speak of the devil and he shall come. There he is." Zoro speaks up as they see Sanji walk out on deck. He had a drowsy look on his face, chuckling, Zoro knew he had just woken up from his nap which he would take after the said treatment. Walking over to the blond, Zoro gently wrap his arms around the blond; who smiles and leans against the taller male.

"Hey…"Sanji greets, Zoro merely makes a noise that allowed the blond to know that he had heard him. "How long was I asleep for?" he asks, Zoro pulls away and takes a moment to think.

"About…three hours give or take." Sanji groans. He hated sleeping that long during the day seeing that same night he wouldn't be getting any sleep that night. Zoro chuckles know exactly why the blond had made such a protest to his answer. "You'll be fine. Considering the fact that Chopper is letting you cook, I'm pretty sure just cooking alone for our captain will tire you out." Sanji frowns and nods.

"Feeding that god damn black whole **_IS _**tiring…but, I don't regret joining this crew at the end of the day." Sanji explains, Nodding Zoro looks up and sees their captain walking up to them. "Speak of the devil…"

"Feeling better Sanji?" Luffy asks, the chef nods. That causes the younger to smile and suddenly tackle the said blond to the deck, earning shocked looks from Zoro and Franky. Of course the looks of shock soon turn into smiles as the cyborgs starts laughing as the rest of the crew look over to where the 'Monster Trio' where. Nami giggles as she watches Sanji desperately try to crawl away from their hyperactive captain; who was insisting on tickling him.

"So, navigator-san, what would be our next island?" Robin asks, Nami looks up at the older woman and then back down at the map on her lap.

"Thriller bark." She tells the devil fruit eater, who nods and goes back to watching their chef, who had finally escaped their captain and was now, trying to use their swordsman as a shield, or a wall. Of course, much to the cook's distress, that didn't slow their rubber captain down as the blond took off running past the girls and to the upper deck with the black haired teen close behind. "So…Zoro and Sanji seem to be drifting a bit." Robin nods. It was true, of course to the rest of the crew, it didn't seem as if the two were having problems, but Nami and Robin where not fools.

They heard some of their more hushed arguments at night, and most of the arguments revolved around Ace. Apparently, Ace and their blond Chef had been getting closer and closer since they had saved the blond from the marines. Every now and then, the Logia type would send the blond gifts, and not cheap gifts either. Just a few weeks ago, the fire user had sent him a set of the most expensive kitchen knives he could find. The handles pure gold, but light enough for someone as skilled as Sanji could still use with ease. Of course, that would lead Zoro to become quite the jealous man, which no one on the crew expected.

Of course, Sanji wouldn't really say much about that. Just two nights ago the two had an argument, which seemed to be the worse they have had since getting together, Sanji was ignoring the taller male a couple hours ago, but now it seemed as if it was blowing over. But, that too soon went to hell as they landed at Thriller bark. The events during and while on that island, caused the tensions between the two to grow, and that lead to endless arguments while they were there. Even after leaving, their newest member, Brook had noticed how the two would viscously go at each other's thoughts'. At some point, a few marine ship's had surrounded them and the crew had no choice but to fight back, much to Chopper's and Sanji's dismay, the said chef's Right leg, was once again, wounded, and Zoro had; in a fit of rage, broke it off with Sanji. Which didn't help once they hit Sabaody.

After the crew's separation, news had hit them that Ace was now dead. None of the members, much to their own distress, couldn't nor had a way to get back to their captain to comfort him during the time. Nor did the crew members have a way to communicate with one another. Which caused the blond haired Chef to worry. Three days, had turned into two years.

"Sanji-Chan…You've been staring out at the ocean for hours now." Iva tells the blond as he walks up next to him. The much bigger man knew full well that any day now, his favorite blond would leave and head back to his captain. "Maybe you should head back and start to get ready so we can take you back to Sabaody." Nodding the now older blond walks past the man. Sighing, Iva frowns. The blond had gone quite for a while now, and hadn't spoken a word since the news of the Pirate King's son; Portgas D. Ace, was killed at marineford. Not only that, he had noticed the blond's right leg had for some reason, had gotten weaker to the point where he refused to fight. But, he wouldn't explain the scars on his right leg. Whenever he would ask, the blond would merely shake his head, or at times, he wouldn't even acknowledge his question.

"Well…will I see you again Zoro?" Perona asks, the said swordsman turn to look at her and shrugs, this causes her to pout. "Zoro! I'm being serious!"

"And so Am I. I don't know. Maybe. But I'm not going to make any promises…but, if you live long enough, after Luffy becomes King of the pirates…maybe, if your still there along with Mihawk, I'll drop by. Sound good?" he asks, fully turning around and looking at the girl who smiles and nods as she then leaves the man there with his crew's Ship; Sunny. By the looks of it, he was the first to arrive. Smiling, he then jumps up on the deck, sits down and calmly waits for the rest of the crew. Over the next days, Franky arrived. Then came, Nami, Usopp, Chopper and Brook.

Much to his shock, they had all changed, especially Franky, who had a major upgrade done to his own body. And of course, later came his ex-lover, Sanji. He too had changed a bit, he had grown slightly taller, his hair had grown longer, and he now had his left eye exposed while his right remained covered. Nami had even pointed out he was now sporting a goatee like Usopp (Which, Sanji had said, it looked far better on him than it did on the sharpshooter). After the blond's return, came Robin's return, which promoted Franky to state, "Who is that? Why isn't it the most beautiful Archeologist in the world!" that caused her to smile and greet them all.

And finally, much to the crew's joy, their beloved Captain had returned. Seeing his whole crew, Luffy couldn't surpass the over joy he felt, so acting on it, he rushed at them, stretching out his arms just enough to wrap his arms around Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Robin, Brook and Sanji, while Franky hugged all of them. Which promoted laughing from the crew. Finally, after the heartwarming greeting, they set sail.

"Hey Zoro, did you talk to Sanji at all?" Franky asks, that causes the now one eyed swordsman to look at the man and shake his head. "Hey man…It's been two years…don't you thin-"

"He hasn't made an effort to talk to me, so I won't try." Zoro cuts in. he then turns and sees the said blond walking below deck with their small doctor. A wave of concern suddenly hits him. Why was the following Chopper? Was he hurt? He didn't look like he was hurt when he first got back. Was he sick? Growling the swordsman shakes his head in an attempt to get rid of those thoughts. He had made it clear to the chef two years ago that he wouldn't be caring about what was to happen to him anymore. And the blond had made it very clear that he could care less if he cared about him in the first place.

"So…the treatment wasn't working after all…"Sanji states, Chopper frowns as he examines the blond's right leg. By the looks of it, the repairing was only temporary not permeate like he and Robin had thought and hoped. "Chopper…I can still fight…I can just feel it getting weaker and weaker."

"Any burning sensations?" Sanji sighs.

"Sometimes. But only if I over work it past what it can do." Sanji explains, nodding Chopper grabs his clips broad and writes down some notes. Smiling, Sanji reaches down and pets the small doctor's head, this cause Chopper to put the notes down and jump up hugging the chef. "I'm happy to see you and the others again after two years Chopper. Later you have to show me everything you've learned okay?" he asks putting the doctor down on the ground. Chopper smiles and nods as both walk back out on deck only to be met with cold wind which causes the chef to retreat back in and to the galley. Seeing that Chopper laughs and runs out.

Once in the kitchen, the cook sighs as he sits down at the table. There was no way in hell he was going to go back out there, not when it was that god damn cold. Shivering slightly, he puts his head down in hopes maybe he could take a small nap. But with the cold actually getting to him, he continues to shiver.

"Chopper, I don't understand how you love the cold so much." Nami states as she wraps her coat around herself a bit tighter. The small doctor merely smiles. "Hey, where's Sanji?" the said reindeer stops running around and looks at her.

"He went in the kitchen. We all know how much he hates the cold." Hearing that, Zoro sighs as he sneaks past the crew and into the kitchen, of course there was the said blond was there, taking a nap. What worried the swordsman was the fact that he was shaking, and noticeably at it. Rolling his eyes, he walks out of the room and after a few minutes, he walks back into the kitchen and drapes a blanket over the blond. As much as he would hate to admit it…he still loved Sanji with all of his heart. It wasn't until he was on Mihawk's island and when the older swordsman had asked him what did he loved most.

It took the green haired male a bit to think about it. Well, actually, it took him about three days. Which he felt bad about now that he was really thinking about it. But, he couldn't help his temper, he hated it when Ace used to shower his lover with gifts that Zoro should have been giving him. He also hated it when the fire user would hug the blond longer and tighter than he actually needed. But, was that an actual reason for him to have broken it off with the blond who had put all his trust in him? No. it wasn't.

Groaning, Sanji sits up and sees the first mate deep in thought. Glaring at him, the blond gets up and kicks him right in the chest sending him right through the door and into the wall, creating a dent that he was sure was going to get him a scolding from Franky later. Zoro looks up and glares at the blond, but that glare fades once he sees the glare that he was being given wasn't a normal one. It was one full of hate, sorrow and pain. If two years and the blond still hated him so much for leaving him and hurting him as much as he did, he could only pray for the poor marines that had hurt him years ago. Because he knew for a fact that they would run into them again. Getting a shocked look, he rolls out of the way as the blond's foot is aimed for his head, but because of his fast reactions, the Chef's foot go through the wall. Zoro growls, two years apart, and he was now able to react faster than he used to in his kicks, and recover quickly.

"OI THE HELL YOU ATTACKING ME FOR!?" Zoro asks with anger and both somehow end up on Deck. Luffy looks up and grins seeing his first mate and Chef fighting, but Nami on the other hand had a worried look on her face. She could tell this wasn't one of their normal fights. In fact, the blond wasn't really reacting much to anyone. Sure Chopper had told her that he talked to her, but not much after that. She yelps as she sees Zoro block one of Sanji's kick with his swords. "I swear I'm going to hurt you if-"

"YOU ALREADY HAVE!" Sanji suddenly yells, suddenly, all movement stops. The whole crew no staring at the blond with shock and pity. They all knew exactly what he meant by that. By that point Sanji's fists where shaking at his sides. "YOU'RE A LITTLE LATE TO BE SAYING THAT DON'T YOU THINK!?" he asks with anger, panting, he doesn't even bother to wait for a response, he just turns and walks away to the other side of the ship, far away from the rest of the crew. Sighing, Nami and Robin follow the Chef in hopes to cheer him up. Luffy frowns as he walks over to Zoro and stops once he was standing.

"Zo…" Luffy calls quietly, Zoro then looks at his captain and looks away. "Want to talk about it…?" of course the older male doesn't answer, but he simply follows his captain. "Zoro, what was-"

"I don't know. I walked into the kitchen and next thing I knew, he kicked me through the god damn door!" Zoro explains with a growl. Luffy sighs.

"Maybe…what you did really hurt him Zoro…" Luffy explains, the swordsman then looks at the teen with confusion.

"I did nothing to hurt him." He argues, now, for once, Luffy rolls his eyes.

"You dumped him…after a few weeks of getting with him and **_PROMISING _**not to hurt him again…Zoro, you broke a promise you made to him…and that hurt him more than anything…probably more than when those Marines would beat and kick him down every day they had him in their custody." Zoro then frowns and hangs his head low. Even if their captain would act like a complete idiot, he had his moments. And this was one of those moments, Luffy had a point and Zoro felt bad about hurting the blond as much as he did. He didn't think that he would get so mad to the point where he would leave the blond.

He regretted ever choice he made that day, he couldn't forget the look of pure hurt and sorrow on his face. He could remember the tears that soon after followed after the words left his mouth. But, once Zoro said his piece, he turn and walked away from him. He wished he could turn back time and stop himself from doing that, but he couldn't. Now he had to deal with it.

"Can I please be alone?" Sanji asks, not even bothering to turn and look at the girls who had just arrived. Nami sighs and walks up to him. He doesn't say any more than that. Robin soon joins them as she stands on his left side. The two girls knew that he just needed to vent. But, they also knew that for him, openly showing his emotions was a sign of weakness even if Luffy had told him otherwise. But they merely stood by his side watching as his body shook with so many un-expressed emotions to the point where he eventually, fell to his knees. Slowly, the girls sat next to him and both wraps an arm around his shoulders.

Not a word left their mouths, and the tears where now flowing freely. Watching their chef brake down, was heart breaking to Nami. It was as if she was watching him cry again from two years ago when Zoro had left him alone to drown in his own misery after he was told about his leg. Nami then lays her head on the male's shoulder. She could feel his shoulders shaking from keeping all sound in, she knew that he refused to make a sound.

"You know…he looked pretty hurt when you said that." Robin explains, that causes the blond to stand and back away from them.

"Good now he knows how he made me feel two years ago!" Sanji explains, without saying another word to the girls, he walks away and back below deck. Frowning Nami sighs. Suddenly they hear Luffy let out a happy yell. This causes the girls to look over the railing and frowning, Nami rolls her eyes as she sees Luffy's newest friend Trafalgar Law. The poor man was trapped in their captains bone braking hugs, she laughs as her and Robin walk down.

"Well, hello to you two Law." Nami greets with a smirk, Law glares at her but then looks down at Chopper.

"Where is he?" he asks dully. Chopper then pushes against Luffy's leg, letting the teen know that he needed to let go of Law. Nodding the teen does so, much to the older male's relief. "I assume seeing that when you sent me that letter is because you have no clue on how to proceed with your cook's condition." Hearing those words leave the older man's mouth, Zoro then looks up at them.

"What's wrong with the cook?" Zoro asks, this causes everyone to look at the two doctors with worry. Law sighs as he crosses his arms over his chest, but he doesn't answer the swordsman. "Oi! I'm talkin-"

"Your cook's right leg is reverting back to its old damaged state of two years ago. In simple words, the treatment your doctor and Archeologist came up with, is only temporary."


End file.
